The Spark In Robin
by SparkBomb'sFaith
Summary: The past is coming back to haunt more than one Titan. Robin and Sparkbomb are slowly loosing themselves in the mist of lifes ferocious storm. Villains, heroes and secrets are coming to Jump city, can the Titans band together to overcome the challenges that are arriving with them? Echoing screams, overwhelming darkness and a desperation for a spark of light - Robin x Oc
1. Memory Flashes and Bad Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

"The Tofu is ready!" I heard Beast Boy announce from the kitchen area, I smiled and turned from my seat on the sofa to watch the display that marked morning's arrival. "Dude, No wants your slimy tofu!" Cyborg protested in return, I was going to interrupt when I heard I heard Starfire's high pitched giggle coming from the hallway; followed by raven's emotionless groan, they walked in to the room and sat on the sofa with me.

I drowned out the debate behind me as raven and starfire greeted me in their own ways with, Star's usual "greeting friend spark!" and Rae's "Hey Sparkbomb" I smiled and hugged star, which she returned happily, then followed by forcing Rae in to a hug as well "spark I really don't .." "Oh! Come on Raven u know u wanna hug me!" I laughed and finally set her free from my grip.

I smiled and went to the mirror to sort out my now messed up hair, curtersey of Starfire's excitement of actually being hugged, I smiled to myself as I looked over myself in the mirror, My French rose pink leotard had a large silver glittery spark on my left side, which combined with my sky blue knee high boots and matching cape, also covered with glittery sparks, suited me and my power perfectly; I could create orbs in my hands that when I threw them sparked then exploded, I was also trained by robin in martial arts.

I looked up and re-tied my long wavy almond hair was back in to a high pony tail and sorted my fringe out, it came to just above my eyes, I smiled as I looked at the ends of my hair and fringe, which had been dyed a cherry red and remember the struggle I had to do it right.

"_Arrrrg!" I just can't do this, I continuously thought as I frustratedly tried to get the red hair dye covering the bottom few centimetres of all my hair._

"_Hey spark... u sounded like u could... umm. Use some help?" I turned and looked at the masked eyes of Robin and nodded, smiling._

"_Yeah, clearly I'm not doing this right" we both laughed as I looked my now dyed red hands, He walked over and sat behind me, I smiled and looked at him in the mirror._

"_Did u read the instructions?" I laughed and turned to face him "Instruction, my dear robin are for people who can't figure things out for themselves." I smiled _

_He smiled back and said "but you can't figure it out." I giggled and wiped some of the red dye from my hand on to his face and laughed "that for being a smart ass" He laughed and shook his head "Your crazy spark" I smiled and nodded "Yes. Yes I am" _

_... After an hour we had finally succeeded with my hair and had managed to keep clean, well beside my hands and robins face..._

"_I love it!" I smiled and hugged robin "thank you so much!"_

_He hugged me back smiling; he opened his mouth to reply when an exceptionally loud Cyborg burst in the bathroom and smirked while saying, "Keep it PG guys!" Robin and I glared in response, but I broke out in to a smile when Cyborg said "love the new hair spark."_

I smiled and sighed at the memory, but I wish I had known what Robin was going to say, I shook my head... oh well...

"Hey, u ok sparky?" I turned smiling and replied, "I'm fine BB and its spark remember" I giggled and poked him as I walked past to the breakfast table

He looked at me and pretended to look hurt "by the way, why didn't I get a hug this morning. Everyone else did!" I smiled and run to him while wrapping my arms around his neck and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged back... quite tightly as well

As I pulled back I looked at Beast Boy, who had a goofy smile on his face, I was about to ask if he was ok, when someone coughed loudly, I looked towards the hallway to see robin standing there staring at ... me and BB?... Whatever it was he seemed to shake it off, walked over to the breakfast table and sat between Star and Cy.

"Where were you this morning robin?" I asked to break the silence that was currently looming over us.

"Nothing... just some research ..." as I listened I noticed he wasn't really eating, he just kept moving the food around on his plate... I wonder what's wrong...

"What's the research on?" Rae asked in her usual flat voice, I looked around the table; everyone was looking at robin curiously, except BB... who's looking at... Me? I shook it off to listen to robins reply

"Just some stuff to help an old friend" he said dismissively, "who?" Cy asked impatiently, I nudged him and he just shrugged...

"Batman." I looked at him surprised he hardly ever brought up batman, something must be really wrong... I watched as he got up and walk away from all of us to the sofa.

I walked over slowly and sat next to him, "so... Wanna talk about it?"

"No." He replied flatly and turned the TV on; I looked down at the carpet... I'll never understand robin, one moment were messing around laughing and having fun, like when we dyed my hair, then other times its like he doesn't want to know me... I sighed and walked away to the hallway heading to my room, I'll never understand him.

"Wait up Spark!" I turned to see BB running over to me, "umm I was wondering... umm... do u wanna... well I mean how would you feel if... I umm... "I looked at him and he looked just as confused as me...

I opened my mouth to ask what he wanted, but I was cut off by the red alarms, Beast Boy and I ran back to the main room, in time to hear Robin say, "the computer doesn't register the villain... it's at the Jump Art Gallery?..." we all looked at confused, nothing ever happened there before

"TITAINS GO!" We ran out the T-Tower, to the T-car, I sat in the front next to Cy and we sped off through the dark underground tunnel to the city, followed by Robin on his motorbike.

I always loved that bike, back when terra, I looked at BB in the mirror and instantly felt sad, was a titan there wasn't enough seats in the T-car so I rode with Robin, I looked at robin in the rear view mirror, I missed that being close to robin... I always felt safe...

I was taken out of my thoughts when I saw a group of huge crowd of people outside and blocking our view of the gallery, I opened the window and screams of the crowed surrounded us "Save her!" "Get her out!" "She's trapped!" We drove though the crowd and I stared at the art gallery that was in FLAMES!

Memories filled my mind, my mom screaming for me, the heat and smoke overwhelming my senses as I tried to get her, the fireman pulling me out while my mother screamed, that dies down to deadly silence.

Someone shaking me made me focus; I looked in to robins mask as he told me there's nothing they can do until the firemen put the fire out, I starred at the fire and saw a man being pulled back and he screamed for his wife...

I could stop myself I ran to towards the gallery dodging the Titans and heard Robin shout, "STOP HER!" I ran and my memory's attacked my mind once more, I saw my mother lying on the ash motionless and cold, No. I won't let that happen to this woman, without another thought

I ran into the Nightmare of my childhood, the horrors of my past, The hell of my eternity.

**Tell me what you think and review x **


	2. Inferno and Perfect Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**A/N – to Oceana Mist, thanks so much for the review, my first and it means the world to me x**

The flames of my personal hell licked my exposed skin, my upper legs and arms, as I removed my cape and wrapped it around my neck like a scarf to cover my mouth, so I could breathe a little clearer for hopefully a little longer.

I listened to the screams of terror, trying to locate the woman, as I ran past, over and through the fire..."HEL..." Where ever the lady was, she was cut off from her scream.

I sped up and raced up the stairs hoping they were still strong enough to hold me, knowing my power was useless in here. I reached the upstairs open planned room, painting laying on the floor half gone and others hanging half off the wall by a melting wire, In the opposite corner of the room, I winced through the flames to see a figure in the corner laying as still as a rock. I made the deathly mistake and gasp, causing my 'cape/scarf' to fall from my face as I inhaled a lot of heavy smoke, I fell hard to my knees in shock and stared choking and coughing roughly, I looked up and focused on the women.

I ran over the floor as fast as I could, jumping over fallen, flaming statues and sculptures. I had reached the centre of the floor as my mind filled with my mother screams from the past,"Jenna... Run!" *cough* "Get out!" *cough* "Go to your father!" *cough* "I'll be ok!" If only that last cry were true...

My mother's screams from my mind were replaced quickly by my high pitched screams of agony, when the fire spread up my back, and surprise, as the ground beneath my feet collapsed and gave in taking me down with it...

**Robin POV**

Oh god damn!, After ordering the titans to stay out of the fire, knowing it would do more harm than good, I stared in to bright heat just wishing for a sigh that spark was ok... I blanked out the others yelling at me to do something as they stared at the building most likely hoping for the same as me...

But I knew something they didn't, I knew why she had gone inside, but I can't believe she didn't consider the possible consequences... She could get hurt!

Oh god! Just the thought of her hurt terrified me more than ever before and I've seen some scary stuff, just the thought of losing her, losing _my_ spark. Not that I would say that out loud; especially after this morning's events, I briefly thought back...

_After speaking with Batman about the unusual quietness in Gotham, I walked down the brightly lit white hallway, thinking about possible causes and new training methods and, of course, her... These thought came to a speeding halt as I entered the main room and saw Spark in Beast Boys arms, I starred for a moment then coughed to attempt to break up this ... this.. Whatever this was... She quickly turned and looked at me confused; I diverted my eyes from her and eyed beast boy as he continually grinned like a child on Christmas ... does he like..?...Nah. I shook my head and went over to my seat for breakfast... After that my mind was racing with ideas of her liking beast boy and visa versa... I instantly regretted acting like this towards her when she walked slowly away to her room, I assume, after I coldly rejected her comfort... with beast boy soon following her..._

I was snapped out of my memory as a very recognisable scream ripped through the crowd and the spectators turned silence, I turned to look in to the pained, knowing faces of my fellow titans... Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Bo... I turned and stared wide eyed as my green friend ran in after _my_ lost spark...

**Sparkbomb POV**

I griped on to the breaking floorboard and screamed as I felt the flames beneath me stroke my legs and leave there mark, I squeezed my eyes closed and coughed trying to find the strength to hold on, I looked up quickly and attempted to pull myself up only to scream as the board snapped and I was.. Not falling? I stared up to see the brave face of the woman I had ran in here to save... She gripped my hand like a vice and coughed as she struggled to keep herself from falling let alone me. Using my other arm I pulled at my 'scarf' around my neck and I forced it in to one of her hands to shield her mouth from the smoke flying up through the hole.

Just over the roar of the fire and our coughs and screams, I could faintly hear a voice calling ...calling me? I lost my thoughts as I felt the woman's grip loosen as her eyes faded from reality, I couldn't even be sure if this was real anymore...

"Spark?... Sparkbomb, can u hear me?" "Spark, come on spark, wake up!" I shot up coughing and gasping for air, I looked up to see the relieved faces of my friends... I was about to ask how I got out when I was pulled in to a hug, I looked up when I was released to the smiling face of BB "god Sparks I was so worried! When you didn't reply to me calling you I thought you were gone! And..." he pulled me in to another hug and sighed "don't do that again sparks" I smiled and looked at him "sorry I worried you BB, but I... Wait! You were calling me?" He nodded and I stared shocked, he ran in to a fire for me... he continued "I thought you were gone for sure but I couldn't believe it when I saw u dangling through that hole in the second floor talking to that women, I mean god spark! U could have fallen and instead you're comforting her..." I cut him off, "I was talking to her?" I don't remember that... I thought to myself. "Yeah u were keeping her calm and u gave her your cape to help her to brea" I interrupted again "Is she ok?" I hope she is, I can't handle the pain again. I looked at the titans and Cy informed me she got out and should be fine, I sighed and feel back on the grass again relieved I had done it.

Cy started making the enclosing crowd back off along with Star and Rae assisting. I looked from BB to Robin who was staring at me intently, "One more thing... BB..." He looked at me and I turned to face him again "how did u get us both out?" He looked from me to robin "I had some help... Robin followed me in and caught you from bellow..." BB hugged me again then seemed to be distracted and went to help Star with some loud mouth reporter.

I looked at Robin, he was calling over to Cy saying he was taking me home, He picked me up bridal style, due to the burns on my legs, and carried me to the T-car, and I guessed Cy would bring his motor bike back later. "Robin..." I said when we were in the car "yeah spark?" "Are you mad at me?" He shook his head and stared out the front not sparing a look at me "I could never be mad at you... I'm not happy you almost got hurt but I blame myself for that." He said, and this confused me,

"It's not your fault robin... I..." He stopped me "Spark. I should have realised how that fire would have made you feel. I should have been there for you and I... "He sped up the car and seemed to be upset. "I should have been there for you instead of standing outside! I should have saved you!" I put my hand over his and he griped my hand gently, "Robin... Don't blame yourself, you were there for me and you did save me. I would have fallen in to the fire if you hadn't caught me." He seemed to get lost in thought for a moment, and then he pulled the car over and looked at me.

"Spark... After you ran in to that fire, the first thing that ran through my mind was that before we left I was a complete jerk to you... and if u had.." he looks away for a moment I made him look at me by gently placing my hand on his cheek, he looked at me and continued once I had wiped a tear of his face... he was scared of loosing me?... "If we had lost you in the fire, I could bare to think about what could have happened! You could have died thinking about what a jerk I was..." I hugged him, he seemed shocked by this and it took him a minute to respond by hugging me back.

"Robin I would never think that you were a jerk and I'm not going anywhere. I promise" I smiled at him and stroked his cheek as I pulled back from the hug... This was one of moments between me and Robin where everything was wonderful and our closeness showed greatly, these moments made my life seem perfect.

Robin smiled and we stared into each other's eyes completely lost in the moment, when I felt a strong pain in my legs, I cringed and look down to see the burns going bright red, I groaned in pain, robin looked to and started to comfort me, "don't worry, it'll be okay.." robin stepped on the gas and we zoomed down the road to the T-tower.

**Beast Boy POV**

I turned to see Robin and Spark leave in the T-Car... I mentally sighed; I would give anything to have what Robin has with Sparkbomb...

"Yo! BB!" I turned to Cyborg "yeah?"

"You alright flying back home?" I nodded " yeah thats fine" He nodded in response and got on robin's motorbike, I morphed in to an eagle and flew home with Star and Raven while flying my mind began to wonder...

I thought of Sparkbomb and how I almost ask her out before the alarm went off this morning... ok so I didn't almost ask her out, I kind of babbled, but gimme a break I'm kind of new at this.

And as much I want to ask her, I always wondered what robin would say about it... Him and spark are really close... I don't know what their 'relationship' is, but I think it's pretty clear what he feels about her, but u never know she might not like him back and Sparkbomb and I are pretty close..

Maybe I should try and ask her out again... hmm... Yeah! I'm gunna do it!

Tonight I'm asking out Sparkbomb!


	3. Unworded Feelings and Painful Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

Robin and I had just finished in the medical room of the T-tower and my legs looked as if nothing had ever happened, my back however still had a few light scars, but it wasn't anything to serious, so I was happy, but robin hadn't said anything since we got back... Strange.., I smiled and walked with robin to the main room and waited for the others to return...

But I couldn't help my mind wondering to what BB had told me earlier... _When you didn't reply to me calling you I thought you were gone... _**Beast Boy** had run after me... _Robin followed me in and caught you from bellow ... _**Robin** had run in after me... **They** had saved me.

I sat on the white sofa, unaware that Robin was watching my intently from the dinner table across the room, my mind kept trying to work out why... why did they both risk their lives to save me?... Robin... the leader of the team... he said he was scared of loosing me... Beast Boy... he went first... he said he was worried about me...But why?... Why did they do that?

I sighed and looked up to see Robin, now, standing in front of me, I screamed out in surprise and fell of the sofa, I looked up at him, as he stared down at me looking amused, then we both burst out laughing, he put his hand out to help me up which I took gratefully, "Thanks" I said smiling, "Anytime spark... can I ask u something? " I looked at him, he looked nervous, and smiled "Of course you can"...

**Beast Boy POV**

I landed on the roof of the T-Tower with Star and Rae, smiling like a lunatic. I can do this. You are the man! I continued to give myself a pep talk in my head. "What are you doing?" Raven's monotone voice asked, I looked at her confused then realised I was jumping up and down, I stopped and looks down embarrassed while rubbing the back of my neck, "I think friend Beast Boy is excited to see friend Spark" I looked at Starfire, who was smiling "pfftt.. Nooo... I'm just excited to see... the..." Damn BB think fast! "Uhh... the dinner?" God I sounded stupid... "Of course you are." Raven said sarcastically clearly not believe that rubbish lie, but Star however looked very confused "but you are in the love with friend spark? Are you not?" For the first time ever I was speechless... was I in love with her... I looked at them both not knowing what to say... I liked spark a lot, for sure... but love? Did I? I eyed the door on the roof that led downstairs and made a run for it.

I ran past the girls, who were staring at me with too much interest, but I skidded to a stop in the main room to see something that shocked and hurt me to my core. "What are you doing? " I shouted, He looked at me surprised and tried to cover up his betrayal... "I wasn't doing anything... I umm... uhh..." I stormed over to him in the kitchen "Don't lie to me Cy! You were trying to throw away my Tofu! You know I need it! And I... "I continued on my rant, even when Star and Rae came in to see what the fuss was about, but stopped when Star asked, "where is robin and friend Spark, they should be here..." We all looked at each other confused "the T-car is downstairs... so they defiantly came back..." I frowned to myself... I hate it when robin and spark are alone... I... wait... Am I jealous? Nah! "Look here" We looked at raven staring down at a note in her hand, I read over her shoulder:

Hey Guys

Gone to get pizza

Love, Robin x

p.s. that was not me, and thanks a lot spark

P.p.s welcome robin and be back soon guys x

**Robin POV**

I can't believe it! I chickened out! I mentally sighed, well at least were alone for a while...

I looked at my smiling spark next to me as we walked down the empty street towards the pizza place and saw her shiver slightly, "you ok?" she looked at me and nodded "just a little cold" I hesitantly put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, I smiled at the closeness "better?" She looked at me and had a faint blush on her cheeks "yeah, much better..." As we walked I felt her lean her head on my shoulder gently.

Spark and I have always been close but this was new... and I loved it.

**Sparkbomb POV**

When robin said he wanted to ask me something, I defiantly was not thinking it would be this. Getting pizza? But now I am defiantly not complaining, walking down the dim lit street with robin holding me feels so... wow, I cant even think of the word to describe it just feels great, like nothing's wrong in the world...

"Here we are" Robins voice broke me out of my thoughts, I looked up and smiled at the heavenly smell inside the warm store, we walked up and Asked for a meat lovers pizza, pepperoni pizza and a special vegan vegetable pizza for BB, as we waited for them in the dim corner of the shop, I noticed robin still had his arm around me, I felt my cheeks blush again and I leaned my head against him and wrapped my arms around him too, we stayed like that for a while then I watched as he lifted his free arm up and softly touched my cheek, I looked up at him and he was starting to say something when...

"PIZZAS READY!"

Robin looked angrily at the man behind the counter, who now looked a little scared which made me laugh, robin let go of me and went to get our food. I was a little surprised to feel that I missed him holding me; I missed that warmth and comfort.

I was expecting robin to come back over to me before we left, but instead he stormed out of the store with the pizzas, I jogged after him "robin? What's wrong?" He ignored me, I sighed back to the back moments...

"Robin? Tell me what's wrong" I said louder feeling worried, he turned around quickly to face me and said angrily "Nothing's wrong Sparkbomb! Just back off!" I stared at him and felt tears gathering in my eyes, He looked partially shocked at what he had just said, I muttered a half sarcastic "sorry..." I ran past him and created a small sparkling bomb in my hand and threw it to the floor, to launch myself up on to a building, then proceeded by running and jumping from building to building to get home and away from robin.

**Robin POV**

Something always gets in the way! Every time! I mentally slapped myself; I can't believe I yelled at her... I watched her run away on the building tops, then followed a little way behind...

"Great going robin. Now you've upset her." I mumbled to myself...

**Beast Boy POV**

We were all sitting in the main room, Rae was meditating in the corner, Star was playing a video game against Cy and she was failing badly, I smirked watching as her characters head exploded again.

Bang!

We all stood up to see who just entered the tower, and I was shocked to see Spark walk in wiping her eyes... she'd been crying? I walked over to her, "Hey sparky... you ok?" she just looked at me then hugged me tightly, I hugged her back, and looked at the others confused; they returned the look, then we all turned to the door as robin ran in, dumping the pizza on the table and he looked at spark, who was still hugging me... not that I'm complaining though... no one spoke, the deadly silence was filled with awkwardness and wondering... what was wrong with spark?...Why is robin looking at her like that?... I stroked sparks hair and she looked up at me, but seemed to notice robin had entered the room. Sparks next moves happened in full speed, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, I almost fell over in the process and she took me up to the roof.

**Sparkbomb POV**

BB and I were sitting on the edge of the roof, his had his arms around me comfortingly and I had my head leaning on his chest. I still hadn't said what was wrong and we were idly talking about what places we wish we could go to, I said Gotham because they have the weirdest criminals and I thought it would be cool to see batman, BB said the Amazon rainforest so he could morph into more animals, that made me giggle "I can already see u as a spider monkey" we laughed together and I relaxed into him, we drifted into a comfortable silence...

Being here with BB felt like when I was at the pizza shop with robin, words can't describe this feeling...

He hugged me tighter and the moon was shining dimly down on us, I looked at him "I'm gunna go to bed BB" he smiled and nodded "yeah me to" We got in to the hallway before we had to part ways, BB hugged me again and said goodnight "goodnight BB"I smiled at him then walked down the end of the corridor and opened my bedroom door, I was about to walk in when a loud creak came from the door opposite, I turned to see raven looking at me,

"You alright?" she asked emotionlessly

"Yeah, I'm fine... thanks Rae" I smiled at her and we went in to our bedrooms.

I sighed and laid on my bed in the dark room, the roll over on my side hearing something crumple, I reach in my pocket and pull out a piece of paper... I open it up and written in BB's messy writing was:

Sparky,

Do you wanna go out with me sometime?


	4. Forgivness and Cards

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**A/N: Dedicated to TrueLoveIsReal, Thank you so much for following and re-reviewing this story x**

**Sparkbomb POV**

I must have stared at that piece of paper for hours, when I finally tore my disbelieving gaze away to face the window; the sun was peaking over the top of the sleeping city. But it wasn't my lack of sleep that worried me, it was the panicked voice in my head... beast boy ask me out? Me? Out? For some reason my mind could not comprehend what the message was asking... Beast boy couldn't have really meant to ask me out... could he?

I stood up off my bed and walked in to my silver and blue bathroom, I gazed at myself in the mirror. BB asking me out? While I mulled this over, I decided to take a warm bath to calm myself... why was this question so scary to me? ... As I lowered in to the water, my back stung slightly, due to the scars that still violently decorated that area of my skin, I cringed and finally relaxed.

Maybe the idea of me and Beast Boy scared me because I wanted it too... but I don't know if I do... I sighed and ducked my head under the water to try and clear my head; I brought my head back above the soundless comfort and moved my hair out of my face.

After a while of rummaging in my brain for an answer, I had nothing. I got out of the bath and wrapped a big fluffy light blue towel around me and went through in to my room and got dressed, I went to my mirror and put a thin layer of blue eyeliner and mascara on my eyes, followed by covering my lips in a thin layer of shiny light pink lip gloss, I decided to leave my hair to dry itself. I looked at the clock it was 8am... wow! I'm never up at this time...

I picked up the note and put in the pocket in the hidden pocket in my boot, I guess I'll just have to deal with that when the time comes... then left my room and walked in the main room yawning on the way, I sat on the floor by the window and looked out over Jump city, I watched the working people driving around in a rush because there late and the kids that were up early for school, walking with friends slowly to pass the time; watching other people always made me forget about what's going on in my life and right now that is what I needed.

I leant my head on the glass and idly wondered if my damp hair was dripping on the floor, I looked up at the white desk behind me and saw a cd player, I reached up and pressed play to see what one of my friends had been listening too... Rascal Flatts song 'Bless the broken road' started to surround me and I smile softly to myself, lent my head back on the glass and once again stared out at my calming morning city.

_...Pointing me on my way, in too your loving arms..._

My mind flooded with images of me and robin at the pizza store and beast boy and myself on the roof... I felt my soft smile grow slightly to a bright smile...

I was so lost in my overlook of the city and my perfect memories; I didn't notice someone else enter the room.

Until..."Hey..." I looked over to the doorway and my smile disappeared.

"Hello." I replied blankly and looked back out the window.

**Robin POV**

I looked at my alarm clock, 8:15am... wow! I slept in... I got up and got dressed...

I starting thinking about Spark and how to get her to forgive me... my head filled with her shocked and hurt face after I yelled at her yesterday because of that stupid pizza guy ruining the moment when I was gunna ask her the question, that I have tried to ask multiple times... I began to make a list in my head:

The time I helped her with dying her hair – Cyborg burst in yelling _"keep it PG guys!" _

When we were in the car after the fire – The pain started to increase in her leg

When we finished in the medical room – I chickened out...

The pizza shop – the stupid pizza guy.

After running through the list mentally again, then felt a pain in my hand and saw a hole in my wall...

Note to self: you have anger issues... I smirked to myself at my own little joke and went back to planning how to get my spark to forgive me; I left my room and head down to the main room, I stopped in the door way, after seeing Spark sitting on the floor by the unused desk.

I watched her as she smiled to the song currently playing and starred out the window with a glazed look in her sparkling blue eyes, I smiled as the sunlight lit up her face and reflected on her 'sparkles' on her clothes, she looked like she was glowing.

"Hey..." She looked over, with a startled expression and her glittering eyes focused on me, but to my disappointment, her stare hardened. "Hello." And with that she looked back out the window.

I walked over and sat next her on the floor, I hoped in my head that the others wouldn't wake up for a while...

"Spark... I'm really sorry about yesterday" I looked at her and she turned to face me again and I looked in to her and smiled nervously trying to get her to believe me, she looked at me for a moment and it seemed like she was debating whether she would exept my apology, then she broke out in a smile and hugged me, I was so thrilled and shocked by her actions that it took me a minute to respond, I wrapped my arms around her and felt so relieved.

Gotta love _my _Spark...

After we broke off the hug, we sat in a comfortable silence watching the city come to life, the streets were now full of people going about their usual mornings, I studied Sparks face as she smiled at the view, she really was the most beautiful girl, I've ever seen...

We both jumped when the red warning lights set started going off, I ran to the computer as Spark turned off the CD player and ran over to me at the same time as the rest of the team running in, I searched the computer for the cause. "The villain is unregistered again... the problem is at Jump city central park, says there at robots terrorising civilians" Robots? That's weird...

"TITANS GO!"

**Sparkbomb POV**

"TITANS GO!" We all ran for the stairs and bolted down to the bottom of the tower. While I was tying back my, now dry, hair in to its usual high pony tail, Robin gave out instructions, "Raven, Beast boy and Starfire, will have to fly to insure we have the criminals surrounded from the north and east, Cyborg can take the T-Bike to block the south and Spark and I will take my motorbike, then block the west" I smiled at that last instruction.. We all gave our nods in agreement with the plan.

Rae, Star and BB all took of flying as soon as we reach the garage, Robin and I jumped on his motorbike and we were off, following Cy. I had my arms firmly around robin... so I wouldn't fall off of course... this thought made me blush...

It suddenly occurred to me that this was an unregistered villain again... that was very uncommon here in Jump City...

"Spark, are you alright?" I heard Robin call back to me

"Yeah I'm ok, just trying not to fall off" I laughed dryly, we both knew I hated riding on motorbikes, I was terrifying of crashing or falling, but I knew I could trust Robin, so I just had to keep telling myself I would be fine, I looked past Robin and saw Cy turn right to attack from the south, where as we kept going straight on to attack from the west.

We skidded to a stop on the bike and we jumped off, just around the corner from the Jump central park, I followed robin and we looked around the corner from the building and saw... wait.

"Robin is it just me or is there no villains/robots?" we looked at each other confused

"There's nothing here..." he agreed, our communicators went off and were told the same by the others; no one could see a problem.

"Search the area." Robin ordered, everyone signed off the communicators and Robin and I headed into the central park, we walked through the trees and found no disturbance, we past children playing near the stream, adults talking and walking with no hint or panic... We kept searching but there was nothing...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Robin and I answered our communicators, Raven had found the cause. "There's a robot standing in the centre of the bridge. I can't see it properly from here but it s not moving. At all." She explained.

Robin told us all that we all need to meet raven at the big willow tree behind the bridge and this weird robot. Robin looked at me smiling in anticipation "Ready?" I smiled and nodded "Always" We took off running side by side and found the others, I looked out from behind the tree and Rae was right. This robot was not moving. At all.

It stood there facing away from us; about twice as tall as me, slightly taller than Cyborg, it looked black from this view... "We might as well walk around to the front and see if it moves then attack..." Robin said, he looking the most confused out of all of us.

As we walked around, I noticed Beast boy move closer to me whenever we were closer to the robot...

When we got to the front, the robots head jolted to the side and seemed to being staring at someone... and judging from the movements of the team, surrounding me protectively, but at the same time looking baffled as to why it was me it was staring at.

The robots arm lifted up and there was something in its hand, Robin made a step forward to see what it was, but the robots hand closed and a mini explosive was thrown near him, making robin fly back in to Cy knocking them both to the floor.

They stood up and Cy had his laser beam pointed at the robot in anger, I looked back to the robot and its hand unclenched and looked at me. "Wait!" I called to Cy who looked at me puzzled... "It wants me to go get whatever that is..." I gestured to the robots hand.

"No way! That thing just tried to blow up robin and you want to go closer? No way, no way, no way." Beast Boy objected and the others seemed to agree, Cyborg announced that we should just let him blow it up. But as soon as he said that screams of civilians surrounded us and 2 more robots started attacking the team, one sent an explosive at Rae and Star, While the other was being attacked by Robin and Cyborg, The first came charging towards BB and I, so I created my bomb in my hand and threw it towards the Robot 1, who dodged it and as I threw more, it managed to grab my arm and throw me towards the bridge, where I saw BB transform into a gorilla and wrestle the robot while Rae and Starfire came to help him.

I looked up to see the Robot on the bridge looking at me, I cautiously stood up and jumped up on the bridge, I reached out and grabbed the item in its hand, but at the same time its other arm grabbed my wrist and lifted me up and stared at me for a moment before throwing me to the grass, I did a back flip, that I learnt from robin, so I didn't land on my head and I was about to throw my sparkling bomb at it when, I noticed that the other robots had stopped attacking the other titans, who were staring at them cautiously. I jumped when all the robots started laughing like psychos, I looked to robin and shock and realisation was covering his face, the robots were getting on my nerves, I threw my sparkle bomb at the main one as starfire and Cyborg took out the other two.

Robin ran to me and the team followed, robin asked urgently, "what was that thing in its hand?" I opened my clenched hand and in it was a card with writing on it, I read aloud:

'Loves a Joke, right sparky?'

I had no clue what that meant, and it looks like the others didn't either, it was just obvious that the card was meant for me...

Robin looked furious, "turn it over."

I turned it over and looked at the others who also had no clue what this meant or why robin was so mad...

The writing was on the back of a Joker card?


	5. Puzzles and Rare Routined Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**Sparkbomb POV**

We all sat gathered in the main room, mouths open gaping at Robin and he told us about the twisted things the 'Joker' had done in Gotham; back when he was working with batman. And trust me this guy is mental! He once set two ships of people out to sea, one with jailed convicts and the other with innocent civilians and gave them each a bomb detonator to blow up the other ship and save themselves! I mean how evil is that?

"Do you guys remember the morning before the fire?" Robin asked, I thought back and said aloud "Yeah, you said that u where doing some research for batman..." He nodded "Exactly. Batman contacted me about a week ago saying that the joker had disappeared. So I started researching the possible places he could have gone, but I never thought he would come here." Cy interrupted "But dude, you don't know for sure that it's him." Robin picked up the joker card off the table and said "This card confirms it, Cyborg. The Joker always left a Joker card to his next target..." He looked at me, "why are you looking at... OH!" I suddenly felt a little scared... The card was given to me... I was the 'Jokers' next target. I looked at robin "But why does he want me?" I saw Beast Boy tense beside Rae, "I..." he paused, He seemed to be considering saying something, "I don't know..."

I stood up and Robin handed the card to me, I turned it over and re-read the writing in my head, 'Loves a joke, right sparky?' ...well that proved the card was aimed at me...

_Loves a Joke... _I frowned what does he mean?

_...Loves a Joke... _

I looked up to see the team trying to work out the best way to handle this situation, I was only half listening as I mulled over the writing on the card... "Why don't you contact the man of bats?" starfire suggested, I smiled slightly at that, "uhh... batman, starfire?" Raven's neutral voice asked, "Yes! Him" her voice still sounded as cheery as ever.

"No! I don't need... I mean. We don't need Batman's help. We can handle this." I walked over to the group and smiled softly at Robin in support, "Robins right, we can do this. We just need to wait for the right time." I sighed as BB, Cy, Rae and Star argued all at once against me. "We need to go and find him, Spark! Kick his clown ass outta here!" "I believe that friend Spark needs protection from the Joking man" "How do we handle this guy? He's not like slade, or anyone we have had to face before" "We can't just wait for the right time and we can't handle this on our own! He wants to get you Spark! We have to do something now!" I looked at robin, not knowing how to respond, He looked back at me and looked slightly scared, but he masked it well.

Robin banged his fist on the table; everyone immediately fell silent and looked at robin, who said in a very commanding voice, "We will wait. We wait until he comes out to us. Knowing the Joker that won't take too long and he will make sure everyone has noticed his arrival."

We all remained silent; lost in our own thoughts...

_Why does he want me? How does he even know who I am?_

**Beast Boy POV**

_I have to protect her..._

_Wait...What's with that look he's giving her?_

**Starfire POV**

_I new villain... how exiting!_

_Hmm... Maybe I could cook my home plants food for everyone! YEY!_

**Cyborg POV**

_This Joker sounds like a chump. I could take him out easily with my blaster. Booyah!_

**Raven POV**

_Sparkbomb will be fine... she can just explode the clown if he come near her. _

_Just focus on keeping calm..._

**Robin POV**

_How did the Joker know that, I feel like that about Spark? ... Loves a Joke, right Sparky? ... That's the one detail know one else knows, the one give away that it's me the jokers hinting about... The joker would always call me a joke compared to batman, back when I was at Gotham... The Joker is targeting Spark because of me... _

I eyed Spark from the corner of my eye and couldn't help but smile at how sweet she looked when she had that glazed look in her eyes, when she was thinking.

I tore my gaze of her and looked around at the team, all lost in their own minds and... What the...? Beast boy was frowning at the ground and looked very tense and angry... "Beast boy, u ok?" he looked up at me and seemed to shake off whatever was bothering him, "yeah I'm fine."

I just nodded and wondered what to do now...

**Sparkbomb POV**

"How about we order Chinese food?" BB suggested, I smiled and nodded,"yeah! I love Chinese food!" Everyone agreed and Beast boy went to order it. I yawned and Rae looked at me suspiciously, I just smiled.

I picked up the Jokers card and put it in my hidden pocket inside my boot... Forgetting completely about the note I received from BB that's now hidden in my room. I yawned and shook my head in a weak attempt to wake myself up.

"Spark, that card should really go in the evidence room..." I looked at robin "Can I keep it for now? I wanna see if I can work out what the message means." The other looked over in amusement, "I dunno spark... it really should be kept safe." I pouted and batted my eye lashes at him "please? Please, please, please, please..." I begged, I'm my 'cute' voice, as I crawled to robin, I stopped when I was sitting right in front of him, he looked, along with everyone else, highly Amused, he sighed and smiled, "well...since u begged, alright" I laughed and hugged him, which he returned fast than before, I smiled and tightened the hug. It lasted slightly longer than last time and I didn't mind at all, I loved the security and warmth I felt when hugging robin.

We were forced to break of the hug when BB came back and coughed loudly to get our attention, he had a strange look on his face, then smiled and jumped on the sofa, "food is on the way!" he announced happily. I laughed and yawned.

"Didn't you get much sleep last night, Spark? You looked tired when we were at the window this morning" Robin asked sounding slightly concerned.

The team looked at me confused as to what robin was referring to, I just shrugged and replied "I didn't sleep at all actually last night..." but I couldn't remember why...

"How come?" Rae asked with slight interest, "I dunno..." I shrugged and smiled; they seemed to be content with that.

Starfire suddenly jump up, "We should watch a film while we eat the food from china!" I giggled and Cyborg said, "fine, but we all have to agree on the film, cus I ain't watching a chick flick" We all burst out laughing, until the door alarm rang, I smiled and stood up, "I'll go get the food, you guys pick the film" I then ran down the stairs to the front door.

After paying the delivery guy, saw something sticking out of my food box, I pulled it out and froze... A Joker card!

I flipped it over and once again, there was more writing, written in the same scribble as the last...

_Got the message sparky? No? Think about the birds and the bats._

I hide the message in my boot with the other... No need to worry the others with that... I took a deep breath then ran upstairs to re-join the others and hopefully forget the puzzling cards that felt like they were burning my mind, from their secret existence.

When I got back upstairs, I place our food on the table in front of the television and laughed as I watched the ongoing argument between Cyborg and Starfire on whether we should watch a love film or a horror film, I looked over in the corner to see a frowning Rae who was trying to remain calm and then over at the kitchen stools were Robin and BB cheering on Cyborg. I laughed and tried to keep the peace while suggesting we watch, 'Kick-ass', because it has action for the guys and girls like it too.

Everyone agreed so, I put it on and we all ate our food in silence on the sofa, on my right there was Starfire, Cyborg, then closest to me was Robin. On my right, was BB and closest was Raven, I stared blankly at the screen and thought about the card...

..._ Think about the birds and the bats..._

What the heck could that mean? Whatever this clue was should help me to understand the first card, then I'll know what the first card and I can't impress Robin! ... Did really just think that? No, no, no. I take that back u didn't hear me! ... Oh Jesus! Now I'm talking to myself... I must be tired.

_...Think about the Birds and the Bats... _

Loves a joke... Think about the Birds and Bats? How did they link?

_... The Birds and the Bats... _

_...The Birds and Bats..._

_...Birds and Bats..._

_...Birds and B..._

"Spark...come on Spark, wake up..."A gentle voice spoke to me... I slowly opened my eyes and groaned, "What is it?..." Robin smiled, then I realised I was looking up at him...

"Everyone fell asleep. I just woke up, it's 1:30" He smiled and then it hit me; I fell asleep... with my head on Robin's lap... I sat up fast, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He just laughed and shook his head, "don't worry about it Spark" I blushed, feeling so embarrassed, His smiled seemed to grow slightly and he stood up and put his hand out for me, which I took still blushing like mad and stood up.

To my surprise, he kept hold of my hand and he led the way to our rooms, Robin room was next to mine, I rubbed my eyes with my free hand and lent my head on his shoulder, We stopped outside my room and Robin looked at me, I smiled shyly and hugged him, "Good night Robin..." He hugged me back, "Goodnight Spark..." We let go, of one another and just stood there, looking at each other... I couldn't help but smile, until he stepped back and walked to his room and smiled again before closing the door.

Ouch... I went in my room and sat on the floor, leaning back against the door, that's when the impossible hit me. I'm so stupid! What did I think I was doing?

I'm falling for Robin, I was falling hard. And I was clinging on to the hope that he would like me back... Why would he like me?... He was always being nice to me and caring... Well, Duh! He's the leader, The Teen Titans Captain its part of his job to be like that to me...

I stood up and walked to my mirror, it shocked me to find tears running down my cheeks, like a flooding dame, they refused to stop. I clutched on to the edge of my white rustic dresser, as if it were my life line, just trying to float away... I suddenly felt dizzy and sat on the floor with my back against my bed... and that's when I felt it, the most painful experience known to teenagers... The same feeling I had all that time ago, in my mother's final flame of life...

And I felt it all, the weakness, the shot and the snap; the rare routine of teenage pain.

I felt my heart break, but this time it didn't just break in two. It shattered into a million pieces.

A/N ~ Please Re-View x


	6. Dramatic Decline and End of Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**Sparkbomb POV**

The next morning I woke up at 7:00am, I was still lying on the floor; staring at nothing in particular, thinking about everything I could...

_Sparkbomb! Get a grip! _I thought furiously to myself

_No let me be miserable... _Another part of me begged.

_Come on you can't let Robin know about how this. And if you stay of the floor in a pile, he's gunna figure out that something's wrong._ I couldn't argue with that, but I didn't move and the voice kept going... _Come on! You're Sparkbomb! You're an incredible superhero! You don't need him! You're a strong independent girl!_

I sat up slowly... that voice inside me was right. I'm fine alone... and I need to let the others know that. I got dressed and picked up the forgotten note I got the other day from BB. Then I picked up my I-pod and put my purple headphones in the ears and I pressed play a random song started to play, I walked out of my room and down to the end of the corridor outside BB's room, I could hear him snoring lightly, I smiled slightly, took a deep breath and slid the exact same note he slid under my door, under his. The only difference was I added four words:

_I Sorry, I Can't._

I felt relief wash over me and I slowly walked in to the main room and focused on the song currently ringing in my ears, 'Just like a pill' by Pink, I totally focused on the music as I dragged my feet over to the window and stared out. Strange... The city didn't look as good as before... It looked less happy and everyone looked more miserable...I sighed...the city looked how I felt...

I shook it off, and jumped as someone cleared there throat behind me, I spun around and frowned, "Robin? Are u trying to make me have a heart attack?" I took my headphones out and looked at him blankly. He smiled and shook his head "sorry, I just wondered who was out here... what are you doing up at 7:30?" I shrugged and looked away, "I couldn't sleep"... I couldn't even look at him; I looked down at the carpet...

"What's wrong Spark?" He sounded so worried; I had to remind myself it's because he's the leader...

"Nothing is wrong Robin" I made myself smile, even though I was dying inside... He looked confused, but shook it off... I have to get out of here... "I'm gunna go for a walk." "A 7:30?" He knew something was up, but I replied with a simple "yes." And with that, I left the tower, I left him standing there, I left the loved one. But the pain followed.

Once I reached the city, I jumped up and push off a brick wall with my feet, to rebound off and grab the lamp post which I flip around and landed on the top of a pizza shop. I froze. The last time I was here, I was with him...

I ran. I jumped. I didn't look back.

I ran. I jumped. I didn't look back.

I ran. I jumped. I didn't look back.

I ran. I jumped. I didn't look back.

I ran. I jumped. I didn't look back.

I ran. I jumped. I didn't look back.

I ran. I jumped. I didn't look back.

I ran. I jumped. I didn't look back.

I ended up sitting on the top of a tall shopping mall, the sun was now blazing down, I side... Oh how ironic. Why can't my life be like an old sappy movie, or a happy kid's book? I want it to rain when the lead character is sad and in they feel perfect out in the sun when there's a really overly dramatic happy ending! But no... My miserable life is not a book, movie, or even a cool Tv. show...

My life is just me... pain... loss... and apparently, I wallow in self pity more than I thought I did...

I reached in my boot and pulled out the two cards...

_...Loves a Joke, right Sparky?..._

_...Got the message sparky? No? Think about the birds and the bats..._

I stared at the second card, praying for the clue to come to me... but nope, I had nothing...

Bats? I started thinking as hard as I could... OH MY GHOSTS! Robin said that the joker always referred to Batman as bats...ok... so how does batman fit with loves a joke?...

Back to square one... I face-palmed myself and sighed heavily.

I put the cards back in my boot and walked home feeling confused, pained, stronger and tired...

This was gunna be a long walk home...

As I re-entered the T-tower, Robin looked relieved, Cyborg, Star and Rae looked confused and probably wondered when I had left in the first place, and then Beast Boy looked at me with a hurt expression that quickly went blank.

"Hey..."

I received a reply from Rae, "hey spark." Cyborg, "Welcome back? I didn't even know you left". Starfire smiled and replied, "Hello friend!" From Robin I got a simple and awkward, "hey..."

But from BB, I got nothing; he just walked past me without even a single glance... I guess that was understandable. I mentally sighed; nothing is ever easy.

I walked in to the kitchen and started washing up every one breakfast supplies, when Starfire's cheery, and at the moment a little annoying voice called over form the stools. "Let me help you Spark" I shook my head, "no thanks starfire... I can handle it." I didn't intent to sound mean but I was just in one of those moods when you don't want happy interactions and I was meant to be making everyone see that I'm fine on my own.

Robin called from the sofa, "You might as well let her help, or she'll never stop asking" I had only just now noticed Star begging to help. And hearing Robin say that made me furious, He broke my heart and is now telling me what to do? I threw the plate that I had currently cleaned for the third time back in to the sink and groaned angrily, "Don't tell me what to do Robin! You may be in charge of the Teen Titians. But you are not in charge of me!" I then ran back out the tower, tears running down my cheeks as I past a calm looking raven, a shocked Cy, Star and Robin and a confused and hurt Beast Boy.

I ran down to the rocky edge that T-tower was built on, where the sea gently clapped against the shore, I sat on a boulder and wiped my eyes.

I've never felt so weak before, I couldn't even keep calm over something as stupid as letting Star help me with the washing up... I'm so pathetic... I dipped my hand in the cool water and smiled, it felt so calming...

I looked around and begun to notice some green smoke appearing around me and I felt very dizzy and tired, I tried to scream, but no noise came out of my mouth... I could vaguely see some people coming towards me... I didn't know what was going on, or what I should do...

I couldn't see straight.

I couldn't move,

I felt numb.

And before I knew it,

My mind went blank.

A/N ~ Please Re-view x


	7. Darkness and Lost Hopes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**Sparkbomb POV**

Blank. That was it.

I couldn't see anything,

I couldn't feel anything,

I couldn't move,

I couldn't even think.

**Beast Boy POV**

I sat on the kitchen stool, thinking about that note... that reply that stung me and burned in my mind and refused to leave.

After Sparkbomb had yelled at Robin, I couldn't help feeling slightly happy, I felt sorry for him too, but it was comforting to know that I wasn't the only miserable person right now.

But that had been hours ago... When it was dark outside, we all realised that Spark had been gone for far too long... We tried to contact her on her communicator, but didn't get a reply...

"We'll have to go look for her" Rae's voice said aloud for the first time since Spark had left, Everyone agreed and we all headed out.

We went our side and split up searching different areas on the island...

Robin looked frantic, probably blaming himself because she left after yelling at him. Obviously it wasn't his fault though...

Cyborg and Star looked very worried for their friend, as we all were, hey... I'm not heartless u know.

I looked over at Rae and she, as usual, wasn't showing any hint of emotion. However you could tell that she was scared for Spark, because she was looking fast and everywhere.

We all turned and ran as fast as we could, when we heard Starfire scream at the top of her lungs, I skidded to a stop when I saw her, she was staring at her hands, which held an object I couldn't see, Robin took it from her and looked furious, shocked and upset all in one.

He held up the object and every one froze, it was Sparks Communicator, with a Joker card attached that said:

_Not only hearts will break tonight._

No one said a word for we all knew what that meant.

The Joker had Spark. And he was going to kill her...

"We have to find her!" Robin exclaimed furiously.

"But where could she be?" We all looked at each other...

No one knew where to look. And every second that ticked by could be Sparkbomb's last...

A/N ~ I know it's very short, but it's a teaser for the next epic chapter, Will they find spark in time? And will Spark still be alive when they do?

Please Re-view x


	8. Horrific Icy Terror in Chains

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**Robin POV**

I can't believe this! I thought furiously as I slammed my fist against the roof of the office block, I was currently sitting on.

The team and I had decided that since we didn't know where the Joker was we would separate and wait at high points across the city and wait for spark to send us some sort of sign, I just hoped that she was able too...

I shook my head and tried to be positive, but as I glanced down at sparks communicator in my hand only worries passed through my mind each more painful than the last, I took a deep breath and continued to watch the city around me carefully for any sign, I couldn't help but hope that she was ok. It only made it worse that I knew the joker and what he was capable of... I couldn't bare to think that it was my fault Spark had been taken... _my _Spark...

I glared at the city in frustration...

_Not only hearts will break tonight..._

The Joker was going to end Spark that was the message everyone understood. But this was the Joker were talking about... and there always more to it than meets the eye.

I mentally slapped myself. FOCUS!

I looked over the unaware city, my head jolted in many different directions as I registered even the tiniest movements, from the wind blowing a flag at central park to the cars and buses speeding down the twisted roads bellow.

**Beast Boy POV**

_Come on Sparky, You can do this; One signal is all we need... _

I scanned the city bellow me with extra care, my grip on the Superstores roof top tighten, as I leant forward hoping dimly that it would help me see closer.

I look in to the distance and could vaguely spot the rest of the waiting team in the distance...

**Raven POV**

_The Joker. Stole my Friend! _I took a deep breath. _Calm, Must stay calm._

As I gaze over the dim city, my eyes wondered over to the dark shape of Beast Boy several buildings away from me, I felt my emotions shift and turn to one which I was shocked and confused as to why that feeling emerged...

I shook my head vigorously, _Focus Raven! _I sighed and felt worrying for spark take over my mind...

**Starfire****POV**

_Oh poor friend Robin, He seemed so worried about friend spark... he never worries about me like that..._ A frown formed on my face, _Strange I feel that emotion... what did raven call it... Jeeloosy? Jeoloosay? Oh well, just wait for the signal. _I reminded myself and looked out to the city.

**Cyborg****POV**

_Sparks strong she can handle this; surly we can do more good if we were on the ground searching for the Creep... Yeah sure it's weird to think the Joker got past my security cameras and snuck up on spark... _I sighed, _Come on Spark; I wanna blast this guy to pieces... _My mind wondered, Spark's like my little sister... if any harm comes to her, I will hurt this guy.

**Sparkbomb POV**

Blackness surrounded me. All my senses, my mind and my heart, felt blank.

Suddenly I felt a spark in me, a feeling pulling me to a dazed mid wake state...

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up from the floor I was apparently laying on, terrified to see what was surrounding me, I was slightly surprised to be in an empty office block, there were unusual features in the room, there was red, green and white paint on the walls and computer screens, which seemed to be in the shape of some sort of face? It was hard to make out...

I push up on my hand to a kneeling position, _Where am I? Last thing I remember was yelling at robin_, I cringed and wrapped my arms around myself, _then running out of the tower... _

I stood up and intended to move across the room, but as soon as I stepped forward I fell. I turned around and gasped when I saw that I was currently chained to the wall by my ankles, I felt my chest tighten, as I pulled against the chain panicking, _I have to get out of here! _I looked back up at the walls and 'CLICK!' My mind suddenly had a flash back of Robin telling us about the joker... Robin had said that the joker had once gone around an entire art gallery and painted clown faces everywhere... like the ones on the walls... I cast my gaze over them again the dry paint flaking off the walls, The face on the opposite wall to me, seemed to be laughing... and that sparked horrific and painful fear though me, I lost all focus of keeping calm as terror struck me.

I tried to make a spark bomb in my hand but it wouldn't work, I tried again and again and again and again and again _WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING! _I have to try and get the titans help; I reached to my belt for my communicator, _where is it? _I had to get a sign to the titans that I needed help... _how do I let them know? OH MY GOD! What if they don't know I'm even gone, let alone trapped and powerless! _I felt my eyes prick with tears, _What if I can't get home... I might never see the titans again... I might never see Robin again... and the last thing I did was yell at him... _The tears fell and left a wet path of regrets down my cheeks.

_What do I do! _I helplessly pulled on the chains again, and then looked around; everything was too far away to reach. I tried to produce a spark bomb in my hands again but it just wouldn't spark up, _this makes no since the only thing that can do that no one knows about and its extremely rare... so that can't be the cause... can it?..._

A dry crazed laugh filled the hallway, my head snapped up and I scrubbed at my face to remove any trace of tears, _Where are the titans! _My heart was pounding and my hands were sweating slightly at the thought of the Gotham nightmare coming for me, getting closer and closer...

I starred at the doorway, terrified and panicked at the figure now looming there, I held back a scream and stared in to the twisted face of The Joker, His scared mouth twitched up in a creepy and petrifying grin, "Hey Sparky, Do you like my temporary home? I gave it my own personal touch." His hollow voice torn through me like ice, which doubled as his gaze darted to the paint on the walls then back to me, and I couldn't tear my eyes off him as he licked over the scabbing, dry scars and signal his men, who were standing behind him wearing clown masks and holding baseballs bats and guns, they moved towards me and a scream blast through my body as BANG! The first shot was cast.


	9. The more Tic Tok's, The more Blood Drops

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**Sparkbomb POV**

I'd worked out there game. The gun shots were to purposely miss me by inches, while the bats were to cause the real damage. I sat up after another blow had been swung at my side, I gasp in pain and held back a whimper. I looked down and my hands were covered in blood, my eyes widened _Oh God! _

While staring at my hands I hadn't noticed the thug with the bat stepping closer once again, "Now" A dry ecstatic voice said as a the gun was shot and hit the floor just in front of me, making me lean back against the wall, and my head snapped up to see a bat fly towards my face, my high pitched scream of agony increased as I was knocked back and my head slammed in to the concrete wall behind me, I collapsed to the floor clutching my head, I kicked against the wall and screamed in pain and the Joker stood there laughing wildly.

"So...Sparky, guess what I found out," I looked up at him from the floor, still writhing in pain, "I found your kryptonite. I believe it's called the night steam." He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a syringe, it was full of a shiny black liquid. I gasped ignoring my throbbing head_ He has Night Steam! _"H... How did u find that?" He laughed again and seemed to signal his Hench men, they came to each side of me and pulled me up to a kneeling position and held my arms so I couldn't move, The Joker stepped forward and laughed, which instantly froze me, I've never met a villain like this before in my life!

"Wouldn't you like to know" He burst out laughing again, and then his face jolted from hysterical humour, to dead seriousness, his Hench men gripped my arms tighter as I squirmed and squeezed my eyes shut as the Joker injected the Night steam in to my arm, "there now, that wasn't so bad was it?." He laughed psychotically; they his crazed eyes narrow on me, _I've never felt so helpless_. He pulled a knife out of the desk, and pointed at his scars that made a permanent smile on his face, "You wanna know how I got these scars? Well, One day..." He was right in front of me now, and my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my cheast.

He put the flat side of the blade against my face and I listened to what he was saying as a distraction from the voice in my head scream at me to do something, "After he finish with my mother, He came up to me and said 'Why so serious? Then he cut my face to make this..." He gestured to his scars and the anger clearly visible on his face, He moved the blade to the corners of my mouth, I felt terrified and must have looked it too because he said, "Why so serious? You need to learn to smile more Sparky" He pushed the blade harder against my face, I whimpered and the joker laughed, "I guess you're right, let's leave that part for his arrival" _his? Who does he mean? _

He stood up and I fell to the floor as his men pushed me forward on my face, I moved back to the wall and glared at the Joker, "Let's give the Boy Blunder something to feel guilty about, shall we?" He asked rhetorically, then clicked his fingers and left the room; I froze when I noticed the henchmen had stayed behind.

They stepped closer and with each swing and shot brought more pain and regret;

_Goodbye titans..._

And the only good thought;

_I'll get to see my mom again..._

My screams once again filled my senses and blocked out all thoughts.

**Robin POV**

I opened my communicator and called the team to come over to the roof I was on, When they arrived they all looked as worried as I felt, "Alright team, we've been out here for ages. And no signal has come, so we either go looking on the ground or wait, but I'm not letting us spilt up because if one of us finds here it will take too long to re-group." The team looked at each other, and then said all together, "Look on the ground." I nodded "Alright then, well there's only so many places they can be. It'll be somewhere empty, but somewhere no one would notice any change..." I was cut off when I spotted a card getting blown over the roof; I grabbed it and glared at the Joker picture, "There's writing on the back." Raven said, I flipped it over and read aloud,

"The more Tic Tok's, the more Blood Drops" I never felt so angry in all my life.

Starfire's naivety just made my attitude worse. "So, the longer we take to find friend Spark... The longer she will be hurt?" I just gave a stiff nod, she looked a little dejected from that, but right now I didn't care. We have to friend her, my hands clenched tightly into fists and I hit my left palm with my right hand in a feeble attempt to calm myself.

"Everyone will follow me; don't lose sight of each other. We don't know what else The Joker will do. We search fast and together." I say commandingly and they nodded, I nodded as well in reply.

"TITANS GO!"

**Sparkbomb POV**

After my tormentors had left I laid on the floor for what seemed like eternity.

My skin was stained with blood. My sides were no doubt badly bruised and my head was pounding and felt possibly fractured.

I couldn't move.

I felt numb.

Numb Body.

Numb Mind.

Numb Heart.

Numb Soul.

I just laid there staring in to the eyes of that painted laughing face on the wall, my only thought;

_It's laughing at me._

/ Please Review x


	10. Damage

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**Sparkbomb POV**

_Laughing always laughing..._

It was dark outside and though my eyes never let the face on the wall that taunted and teased me, I was fairly certain it was just as dark in here too. I don't know how long I've been here; it could be hours, or merely seconds.

But one thing was for sure

My Power had gone.

My Team was gone.

My Hope, Courage, Strength and Soul were gone.

And so, the spark in me had gone.

_Gone..._

The Blood that coated large amounts of my skin still felt fresh, wet and cold. I felt the red pool that surrounded my torso as I moved my arm up so my hand was near my face. I starred at the face continuously, from my spot on the now red floor. I still laid there. I still didn't make any movement apart from my fingers now moving gently as if I was checking I was still alive and able too.

The face. The laughing, starring face.

_You're weak. _The face said to me

_You're going to die. _It laughed and mocked me over and over.

_You're letting your friends get killed because you couldn't protect yourself._

_You're not worthy of the title, 'Super hero' or 'Titan'_

_Your nothing and you have NOTHING._

I closed my blank and lifeless less eyes. My only thought;

_I agree._

My mind was going ramped with the face's high, electrifying voice. All I could feel was cold blood. All I could smell was the rustic smell of my blood mixed in with the faint scent of gun power that was left floating in the air. All I could hear was the voice.

The Voice.

_Your nothing and you have NOTHING._

The voice grew angrier.

_Your NOTHING and you have NOTHING._

The voice grew louder.

_Your NOTHING and you have NOTHING!_

The voice was shouting at me furiously.

_YOUR NOTHING! AND YOU HAVE NOTHING! _

And then...

Black.

/ The next chapter is taking longer than I thought it would to write, So It will definatly be up by tomorrow, but for now I put this up to show you how Spark is feeling and the extent of damage this imprisonment is causing. Not just physically but mentally. So I hope you found this interesting and I hope you like tomorrow's chapter.

Please Review xx


	11. Blood trail to Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**Robin POV**

We had been running non-stop for at least 2 hours, we were all exhausted and aching, but you pushed on knowing Spark needed us.

_I __will__ save my Spark. No matter what it takes._

We had just broken in to the 13th old abandoned building.

"Remember stay in each other's sight." I said as we spread out slightly. I ran across the big vacant room to the stair case and listened carefully... Silence.

I turned back to where we entered and had only just noticed the amount of dust in this place. "This isn't the place." I said in a hard and empty tone. "How do you know for sure robin?" Beast Boy questioned. _We don't have time for this! _"There's dust on the floors and hand railings. If anyone had been inside then there would be noticeable marks left behind." I replied as I jogged back to the entrance, and then looked pointedly to the marks on the floor my feet had made. "See."

He nodded in reply and we left and quickly as we entered, we ran down the street and it just hit me that it was very dark, Spark had been left with that monster for far too long and it was getting cold... If Spark was hurt, the coldness could make everything ten times worse. "Double Time Guys!" I order and we double the pace of our run. I grabbed a lamp post and swung around the corner, so I didn't have to slow down.

As I Ran down the long, dim lit City Street I glanced in the windows of every shop, building praying for a sign of Spark. After quickly glancing behind me, it seemed the team seemed to have the same idea I turned back to the street ahead and saw something pale in the distance, it was small... _It must be a card... _I ran faster and skidded to a stop, I picked the card up of the top of the post box and flipped it over

_... You're boring me boy blunder, so how about a clue to my location, huh? Just follow the blood to a clue._

I turned to the team reading over my shoulder,_ "_This is ridiculous!" Cyborg said in rage and worry, I took a deep breath and looked at the floor quickly spotting the blood trail, trying to think about who it could belong to... We broke out in a run again, we followed the blood all the way to the radio tower, where the trail ended and presumed we had to climb to the top. "Be careful." Starfire warned all of us. Once at the top I reached up and grabbed the loose card, I gripped the mental bar tighter and we clung on to prevent falling.

I looked at the team before turning the card, and just as I was about to read, a powerful gust of wind came over us, making everyone hold on tighter as our grips loosened.

As the wind calmed, I read the card aloud for the team to hear;

"_I think _it's_ obvious." _

I starred at the card in disbelief, as Raven said, "What does h..." She was cut off by a loud boasting 'BOOM!'

My head snapped up and my grip tightened as the message became clear, just a few streets away an old office block had just exploded and was up in flames...

_Spark..._

Wet, shocked, angry, disbelieving tears filled my eyes, which I held back.

I jumped off the tower and felt the titans follow in silence, No one moved.

I looked down at the card and looked at it again, then flipped it over... there was a small message bellow it...

"_Like I said before, Loves a Joke. And that was the Punch line."_

A stray tear fell down my face. I just stood there feeling numb and all my training of reassuring the team etc... Flew out of my head. I felt nothing.

**Beast Boy POV**

_Oh My God. Spark... She... She can't be gone...Not spark... _

I looked at robin and starred, He looked so... blank...

I looked up to the building again, and my fists balled up and I punched the wall beside me, _this can't be happening..._

_Spark was the happiest, bravest person. She... She can't be gone..._

**Starfire POV**

I just started, I couldn't even cry, Shock just overwhelmed me. I stood behind robin and starred up at the building...

_Friend Spark... can't be gone... It's impossible..._

I jumped as BB hit the wall but couldn't tear my eyes off the flames...

**Cyborg POV**

I just stood there. Not feeling. Not moving. Only one thought went through my head...

_I will kill this guy for hurting my almost sister._

**Raven POV**

Sadness. That was all I could feel... This had never happened before. This emotion was one I had never felt alone before. And I prayed I would never have too especially in this situation...

Sparkbomb was one of those rare people I easily got along with. She understood why I act in the way that I do. Sparkbomb was, secretly, my best friend...

I looked to Robin and my sadness seemed to increase as he seemed to be reading the card, I slowly stepped forward and he handed me the card with our saying a word, I read it, then stood shocked

_... That was the punch line... _

My anger emotion returned and stood equal with sadness.

And in this moment we were all thinking the same thing.

It was just one word.

One word that meant the world.

_... Spark..._

/ Please review xx and so you don't get the wrong idea, There is so much more to come :D


	12. Flames of Flash Backs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Sparkbomb'.**

**Raven POV**

After coming out of our comatose state, we had entered the flaming building and dodged the fire and falling pieces of walls and ceiling as we ran up the steps following a rough trail of blank joker cards, which were burning too fast. As we arrived on the 14th floor I shielded us from debris. As we continued along, I watched robin and he seemed to be very angry, sad and scared all at once... I felt pity for him as he must be feeling the same as the rest of us, but 10 times worse.

I glanced at the other team members, and they looked back all looking worried of what we would find and angry that this happened.

Robin Skidded to a stop and we stumbled to a stop trying not to crash into him.

My head snapped up as I felt a large piece of the ceiling fall on the shield, "Robin we have to keep moving..." I said carefully studying his reaction, but it never came. He just reached out slowly to the door beside him, that was when I noticed the trail had stopped... so... Spark _should _be in that room...

We all stepped closer to our leader in support; I pushed the flames away with my shield, to protect us.

W e all held our breath... as the door creaked open...

**Robin POV**

End of the trail... so she should be behind the door...

I froze.

Thoughts past through my mind at 100 miles per hour, _what if she's dea...gone, But she could still be alive! What if she's alive but dying...But what if she's not! What if she's already passed and the fire had no real purpose... But what if she's in there now, What if she needs us!_

_Flash Back_

_I was walking down the empty corridor looking for Sparkbomb because she hadn't shown up with the rest of the team for combat practise, I was just about to knock on her bedroom door when I heard a her high pitched bubbly laugh, I smiled and ran to the window at the end of the hallway, when I looked out I could see Spark smiling at something in her arms, I jumped out the window on to the grass and sat next to her, she smiled and showed me a small hedgehog and told me she thought it was lost because it was alone in the middle of the lawn, She looked down at it smiling and the sun shone on her face – That was when I knew Sparkbomb was special. My spark..._

_End of flash back_

"Robin we have to keep moving..." Raven cautious voice brought me back to focus, I battled to keep my composure straight and neutral, showing as little pain and self hatred as I could, I took a deep stabilising breathe and reached out slowly for the metal door handle, I could feel the heat on the other side of the door and I nudged the door open and felt the team moved closer as I did...

Before I could enter the room an echoing crash surrounded us and everything went dark exept the glimmer of the flames...

/ Please Review xx sorry for slow updates, but I have a lot of work from collage and i will update as soon as I can because I love u guys and this story x However I have noticed a lot of people are adding this story to alerts but not reviewing, so I'm setting a challenge I will write an extra long chapter if I get more reviews from people who haven't yet reviewed, but are still following the story, Thanks xx


	13. Prisoner of her own Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**Robin POV**

"Dude, What happened?" I heard Beast Boy yell out. "I think the ceiling collapsed in the hallway, we have to hurry and get to spark before the ceiling in there falls to, Raven, how are you holding up?" She grunted in return to me, "It's harder to keep the shield up and the smoke from the fire is getting thicker... we need to move." I called Cyborg over to help me push some concrete out of the way, the gap made shone light through; starfire smiled joyfully, and said "daylight!"

But as soon as we all got in, the hope was gone. Flames surrounded the room and black smoke filled the air, "Where is she?" "It's too smoky to see anything!" "Spark? Can you hear me?" "Spark?" I looked in every gap i could vaguely see, but i saw no Sparkbomb...

"Rae? Can u spread the shield?" She nodded and we spread out a little further to search more of the room, _Come on Spark_, your strong... _you can get through this_...

It was getting harder to see past the shield and smoke,

**CRACK!**

The team and myself looked up, "The ceiling is getting weaker!" Raven shouted, I thought fast, "Beast Boy! Morph and try to give us more time, by holding it up." He morphed in to a giant gorilla instantly and we searched faster.

Behind me Starfire was searching franticly avoiding a flame that failed to touch her though the shield, but when the flame fanned to the side she jumped and shuffled back, knocking in to me, we both fell to the ground and as i looked up from the floor, I saw something.

Something familiar...

A syringe... with a tiny amount of black inside...

_It couldn't be..._

I reached out and picked it up, while slowly sitting up i said out loud, "Night steam." The team looked over and gasped in realisation... Cyborg said out loud, "So that's why she couldn't signal us..."

**(A/n – For those of you who haven't realised yet, Night steam cuts off Sparkbomb powers temporarily and it affects her mind. that is why she thought the face on the wall was talking to her)**

Tears stung my eyes once again; _I'll kill him for what he did to you spark._

I moved forward to see if there was anything or anyone in the area of the night steam... Starfire search close to the area as well to be certain, _Is that what i think it is?..._

I touched the puddle on the floor... Blood. I immediately called over all titans, besides Beast Boy who was still struggling to hold up the ceiling, we starred at the puddle of blood for a split second before it clicked in my head; _she must be just beyond out blurred vision._

_**We have to remove the shield to let Spark in...**_

Everyone else seemed to realise that too. I looked to Rae and then to Beat Boy... "The flames and smoke could affect us... or the ceiling could collapse... But we have to try. For Spark." The tem repeated in a very united tone, "For Spark." I nodded, _we were more than a team, we were a family._

"Ok, ready Raven?" She nodded "Ok then, drop the shield." As she did we were all over come with the fast spreading smoke and Cyborg, star and I instantly moved forward to the rough outline of our lost spark. We gently and quickly picked her up and brought her to raven where the shield was being put back up, but the smoke had already invaded out safe zone. I coughed along with my team, "Raven, get us out of here, Beast boy morph back." I coughed again and Raven lift the shield, and we with it, she slammed it against the closed glass window as Beast boy morphed and we landed on a building roof a few yards away in time to see the room we had previously been in collapse, with an echoing scream of a sound.

After rubbing the smoke out our eyes we all looked down at her... our Spark.

She wasn't moving.

Her hair was matted with blood, along with her clothes.

She was pale.

She had a frozen expression of pain and sadness covering her beautiful, once smiling, face.

She had no spark...

Spark... was not here...

She was lost in her mind of anguish and angst.

She was a prisoner of her own soul.

/ please re-view and give me the inspiration to keep going for Spark x


	14. Crying Souless Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**Robin POV**

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

The sound echoed in my head. It was comforting. It was comforting to hear her life.

My Spark is alive in body but not in mind, she was locked in her mind and soul, trapped by the night steam... My fists clenched and I stood by the T-hospital bed where I had been for the last 3 hours.

The team had stayed for the first 2 hours but at half 1 in the morning they all fallen asleep around the room. Rae and Starfire were collapsed back in the white chairs, set in the corner of the room. Were as Cyborg was asleep leaning against the wall and beast boy was on the floor.

I looked down at her face; it was so pale and had a frozen look of pain and fear...

_I should have been there sooner, I should've saved her. She wouldn't be here in this state if i had... _I could feel the anger building, my fists clenched and I spun around and went to punch the wall, but managed to stop myself... _I can't wake everyone up..._

I slowly stepped closer to the hospital bed and felt my face crumble in to sadness and despair, I sat beside _her_ and held her left hand, I wasn't sure if this was an attempt to reassure her that she wasn't alone or whether it was to reassure me that she would be ok...

**Joker POV**

"That's right boy blunder, blame yourself and enter the blackness of depression. Let it overcome your mind and distract you from your obligations. Then when you're trapped by the darkness, your greatest fears will turn in to reality." I laughed as i watched the pathetic scene that continued to play out on screen.

"They think the worst has happened. But the fun has only just begun."

I picked up an oil can and poured it over the technology before me, and then I light a match.

"Cry over your little friend while you can Robin. You won't have the chance for much longer."

I threw the match and laughed as I walked away and the hidden room lit up in joyous flames.

**/ Please review! X hahaha i know im evil for making this short, but i had to let you guys know, she is alive :D**


	15. Critical Impact

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**Sparkbomb POV**

Absolute silence and darkness; honestly? I was scared I been lost for what felt like forever. I miss my friends. I missed the rain. I missed the music. I missed colour. I missed sound. I missed reality. In my mind images of my friends passed through my mind... Starfire's oversized smile as she forced us to eat her favourite food from her home planet and the excitement when she dragged me and Rae to the mall. Cyborg and BB's morning food fight and exaggerated video game battles, Rae's meditation during a chase and her scream echoing through the tower as she warned Beast Boy to be quiet or face the consequences.

Only one image was always the same; Robin. I saw the moment when we were in the t-car after the fire, that amazing moment; so simple but so... sparky. I tried to run to him, but as i ran closer the image became darker, so i ran faster but it disappeared. I froze. _He was gone._

I starred at the spot in my mind where he had been and i finally gave in to the darkness. I was falling... then...

Reality hit me. Like a ton of bricks.

Next thing i knew. I was sitting upright in the 'T-Hospital' bed gasping in shock at my lost friends around me. Hot tears of shock, joy and fear ran down my face as i looked at them all. They watched me looking quite relieved and yet slightly shocked, probably from the state i was now in.

I put my hands over my face in slight embarrassment and relief as i let out a sob, that ripped through my core; the tears poured down faster. I brought my knees up and put my forehead on them to hide my face.

I couldn't believe they're here, they are really here! The tear flow didn't slow as memories of previous events attacked me. That evil, vile, twisted person had found me and captured me here at my own home, was nowhere safe?

I hadn't noticed any movement until I felt the bed move; I looked up just enough to see Cyborg and Rae sitting at the end of the bed looking at my sympathetically and at the same time looking slightly worried. Starfire was sitting to my right on the bed, she had her hand on my shoulder to comfort me and she smiled weakly as BB morphed in to a puppy and sat in my lap in an effort to make me smile.

My thoughts came to a halt when the alarm went off, "Dr. Light is back. He's downtown." Cy said. They all moved fast. Running around me then suddenly they were gone. All. Exept one. I looked to my left, "You're not going with them?" I asked timidly through my tears, He replied seriously, "of course not, they can handle this one and besides..." he trailed off, but looked at me as if to say, It's obvious that he's staying because of my situation.

I sniffed and nodded silently, I glance down then back up at him... _He's really here..._I couldn't help it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him "you're really here..." I said almost questioning reality. He simply wrapped his arms around me in return and said "I'm sorry this all happened Spark." I hugged him tighter then reluctantly pulled away from the hug and said calmly, "this wasn't your fault." He didn't reply. He reached up and wiped tears from my cheeks while watching me. I smiled softly at him.

"Robin... How long was I out?" I asked quietly

"3 weeks, 4 days and roughly 2 hours" He said instantly, they looked down while his cheeks went slightly red. I nodded and smiled slightly. _He was keeping track..._

"So it's a new year..."I hesitated, He smiled " yep 2012"

I smiled, "... wow"

"Best of all spark, because you were 'asleep'" he cringed slightly as i did, "for such a long time your almost fully healed."

I broke out in to a full smile, YES!

I froze for a moment... "Umm... what were my injuries?" Were they that bad? I wondered

He hesitated but said, "A couple of broken ribs, a fair few bruise's..." _that's not so bad._"... Your left leg was broken in three places, including your ankle, and your head was badly bruised. The bruises and ribs are healed, but you will need to be careful on your leg for a few days..." He paused, and looked tense and glared angrily at the floor.

"Go on... its ok." I reassured

"Your head... we aren't sure about its effect yet." "There's more... something your avoiding" i said watching him. "Mostly, the main concern now is the rest of the damage..." He opened up. "What other damage?"

He looked at me then looked away again shaking his head. He said nothing.

I thought i should change the subject, fearing this conversation was not heading in a good direction for either of us.

"Can we go in the main room?" I reached over to where he stood with his back to me, beside the bed, and touched his arm. He turned slightly and looked at me from over his shoulder. "Pwease..." I said in my baby voice and batted my eyes jokingly. He chuckled for a moment then smiled and helped me to stand, as i lowered my legs over the edge of the bed, I was shocked to see the cast on my left leg, especially when i realised that I was wearing my navy blue tracksuit which the thick, fluffy, white lining inside. Huh... haven't worn this in ages...

As i felt him wrap an arm around my waist, I looked at him and blushed, I lent in to him as he helped me to walk in to the main room, "can you help me over there?" I asked quietly, He nodded and we headed over to the floor next to the desk and the window, where i last sat listening to music...

He helped me to sit on the floor and i smiled as he sat beside me.

I looked around the highly decorated room and admired the huge tree, Robin explained, "Starfire got a little exited about Christmas" I giggled and he smiled, but then it hit me I missed it... I missed christmas... i looked down but shook it off nothing will ruin today. Its a new day. I will try to be happy.

"It's great to be back..." I said looking out the window, until i felt something touch my hand, I looked down to see robins hand was hovering over mine; I blushed and slowly moved my hand, to hold his.

We stayed like that for a moment, and then i slowly looked at his face to find him smiling at me, I smiled back, then bit my lip and looked down again feeling the blush intensify.

"WERE BACK!" I jumped as Cy shouted from the lower floor, I waited to see if Robin was going to move away...

He didn't. I felt a surge of butterlfies in my stomach which grew as the titans enterd.

Suddenly, everything went dark, Robins hand left mine. I panicked. I heard the others speaking, but couldn't register it. The memories flooded back the loneliness, the fear, the torture, the pain, the face...

..the face... that face... THAT FACE!

Somewhere in the back of my mind i thought; _This is what robin meant, this was the other damage... Physiological _

I could hold it back... I tried; I really did, but... I panicked.

Then it happened. So fast I didn't realise I had done it until it was over...

I fired my power in every direction.

Fear overwhelmed me.

I screamed.

...

...

...

_I don't want to go back to the darkness..._

/ Please Review x and Merry Christmas! Tell me how you hope the plot line continues, what do you want to happen?


	16. Spotlight Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'. **

**Third person POV**

"Sparkbomb!" the Titans yelled in alarm as the lights of laser's and bombs lit up the large room. Their attempts at gaining her attention to stop her were drowned out by her intense shocked screams. The titans ran and ducked for cover, which ended with them all behind the now turned over table.

"What must we do?" Starfire asked with a concerned tone

"Maybe if we wait she'll stop in her own time..." Cyborg said, fearing the state his 'sister' was in.

"We all knew this was a possibility. She was trapped in her mind for a long time..." Robin stopped as the all ducked further down from the lazar that neared their heads.

"...she was trapped in darkness then and at the fire. All we need to do is calm her down and find a light source." Robin quickly explained

"But there's a power cut... where do we find..." Beast boy was cut off when Robin clicked his fingers in realisation and told the titans his plan; they nodded and went in to action.

Raven swiftly moved to her left as a beam shot past her, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" this surrounded Sparkbomb in a black field that evidently forced her to stop casting out her defence, but scared her further and her high pitched plea for release and begs for forgiveness echo through the hollow tower. _She's screaming for forgiveness... _Raven thought and felt sorrow creeping upon her, which she quickly push back and focused on the task at hand. She slowly moved the shield out of the room towards the metal winding staircase, leaving Starfire and Beast Boy to clear any damage that may have been cause in the main room.

With Cyborg and Robin leading the way in the darkness they cautiously climbed the staircase, not wanting to fall in the darkness or shake Sparkbomb to much, up to the top, Robin's fists were clenched continuously in frustration that Sparkbomb was suffering because of that old villain that a certain old acquaintance of his should have been keeping an eye on.

Every so often both Raven and Cyborg would register his silhouette turning back, as if checking she was still there and he was simply imagining her cries. The three titans comforted there friend with soft comments and reassurances, even though it was unknown to them whether she recognised it.

As they approached the 'fire escape' door that lead to the T-Tower roof, they paused and Cyborg asked "You sure about this, robin?" He nodded in response and said blankly "I'm positive this is all she needs and if I'm wrong, I will handle it."

With that they all expanded out on to the roof top, Robin nodded at Cyborg in finalisation and he went back inside hoping Sparkbomb kept calm. "Raven you can let her down now." She co-operated and hesitated before exiting as Cyborg had.

Staring at the darkness that hid Sparkbomb from view, He listened and cast out a deep breath he had been holding.

It was silent.

No screams.

No pleas.

No panic.

Or so he had hoped...

He reached around to the side of the wall around the door to search momentarily to find the switch that turned on their huge search light, which worked due to the saved energy it stored. Before flicking it on, he glanced over the city instinctively and saw nothing but darkness.

Robin flicked the switch and the bright light caused him to quickly move his arm up to cover his eyes until they had adjusted.

He slowly began to lower his arm, after a silence second. His gaze was fixed on her and he did not like what he saw. But it was what he expected.

Spark was sitting with her back to Robin, on the cold hard roof top, with her knees hugged to her chest and her hands were clenched in to fists on her head, pulling and grabbing at her hair in fear and desperation. His masked eyes went wide in shock and repressed sadness.

Robin slowly moved closer to the circle of light that lit up the roof and studied her as he worked his way round to see her face. He stopped and her head was tilted down, her face out of sight.

"Spark..." He spoke out to her, being careful to not startle her.

She didn't move, but seemed to relax slightly, her grip on her hair loosened.

Robin moved closer, stepping in to the light, and knelt down on the smooth, metal, in front of his closest friend, her eyes were tightly shut and overflowing with tears. His hands automatically reached out to gently untangle hers from her hair.

Spark slowly opened her eyes and allowed Robin to help her, she starred at the floor and feared looking up, her mind raced with memories and emotions, which enabled her to only half focus on the caring, masked eyed boy before her.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." She whispered over and over, Robins face looked at her down cast eyes as he processed her words.

"Spark, you have nothing to be sorry for... what happened in there… it wasn't your fault, we all understand" He attempted to comfort, while squeezing her hand softly.

Her eyes slowly drifted up to meet his. Robin felt like he was melting inside from being under her capturing, sparkling bright, silver eyes. Spark, on the other hand, was trying to comprehend the situation... she felt angry at herself for letting the darkness that she feared out and almost destroying friends, then she felt confusion from the robin saying it wasn't her fault even though... No. She refused to say it.

But she simply could not shake the fear within her. Robin didn't understand she wasn't saying sorry for her explosion in the tower...

**Flashback**

The screeching metal voice echo through the building, he came closer and laughed louder at Spark's bloodied and broken self.

In her weak, angered, terrified state she screamed, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS JOKER! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE! I WILL KILL YOU!" she spat out the blood, which pooled in her mouth, at him and instantly regretted it.

He grabbed her face to look at him, "well sparky that doesn't matter." he said in his voice that mirrored the sound of nails scraping a chalk board, "because you're not going to get out of here". His laugh cashed in to her mind once more, and he threw her to the floor.

"Your Wrong The titans will come for me! Robin will find you! You won't win this sick game!

YOU WILL NOT BREAK ME!"

"looks like someone missing their little friend, The Great Boy Blunder!" He exclaimed, as he left through the door and laughed metallically once more, only turning to taunt her, "I think... you need some time to adjust your attitude sparky... you know your far too serious" He slammed the door shut, locking her in the darkness with that pained face; smiling as her misery.

"No! Please! No! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! LET ME OUT! PLEASE! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Her voice got louder and higher as she screamed for release.

Spark couldn't stop herself; she flung her arms around him and pulled Robin in to a hug. He moved from his kneeling position to sit beside her and he tried to suppress the reddening of his cheeks when she rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled in to his neck.

"Spark..." He said, while fighting to keep his voice even.

She didn't move, but simply whispered, "Yeah?"

"Everything will be ok... He'll never touch you again, I promise." Those last two words had never meant so much to him before.

"Soon it will only feel like a night mare..." He uttered trying to comfort her.

She nodded softly and slowly lifted her head to look at him, he forced a small smile on his face to reassure her, she whispered "Thank you" and sweetly kissed his cheek before replacing her head on his shoulder.

Both blushing shyly, sitting in the only spot of light for miles, they sat there together, staring out towards the outline of the city.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile, peaking through the doorway was the rest of the titans watching the romantic scene before them.

Cyborg was watching Robins every move closely. _Spark's still unsettled he needs to be careful..._

Raven was watching with half interest while thinking, _what am I doing up here?_

Beast Boy was staring at the couple in disbelief, she_ kissed him, she really kissed him! Lucky son of a bat! Ha! Son of a bat, _He laughed to himself

Starfire on the other hand felt very conflicted at the pair, _A kiss on earth means much more than a kiss on my home planet... my friends seem very happy... that is good?..._

Unknown to the titans, a figure was watching from the near shadows; silent, still and infuriated the silhouette folded their arms and raised its head in smug delight. In a tone that was barley a whisper it said, "What. A. Crime."

And then… it was gone.

**/ Please Review! Who do you think that watching person is? Where do you want the story to go? **


	17. All the Fun of the Fair

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**A/N / Thank you so much too all those who sent me a review, it means a lot to me to know you like the story :) Please Enjoy!**

**Ok. So let me explain; if you're a follower of this story then u would notice that I have deleted a chapter and changed this one, this is because there was a continuity error (no one seemed to notice). In chapter one there was a reference to when terra had been a titan, but in the chapter which has been deleted terra was introduced and no one had met her before, so to correct this I have re-written this chapter and the ending of the previous, So Enjoy!**

**Third Person POV**

_~ She may look whole on the outside, but inside she's more broken than ever. ~_

Sitting on that roof with Robin, the light beaming down on them, their friends 'sneakily' watching from the door and the city that seemed to pause, if only for a moment, just for her, as if it were a girt of apology; Sparkbomb realised something.

It was something horrible.

It was something absolutely vile and despicable.

It was something that she wouldn't…no. It was something that she could not comprehend.

Against her judgement. The Joker had succeeded; her fit in the tower had proved it.

Though she would never admit it, she would forever know. The Joker had broken her.

It had been a week since Sparkbomb woke up.

A week since she had almost ruined the T-tower.

A week since she had sat in the spotlight with Robin.

_~"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control"~_

The titans had been hesitant for the last few days, as to whether Sparkbomb was capable of handling going out on missions with them, due to all of the pressure and stress they brought, but after returning home for the last three emergencies to find a sad and lonely looking team mate they figured that getting her out of the tower could do her some good.

So on Tuesday afternoon that's exactly what they did.

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" Beast boy announced running down the street that lined the city and marked the beach.

Starfire clapped her hands together and flew forward to try and get the first view, "Oh friends! This is glorious! The fair of fun sounds marvellous!" she laughed excitedly and spun around in the air

"Bright, neon Lights and loud, busy noise. Hurray." Raven said dryly, even though she was walking noticeably faster than usual.

"Aww come on Raven you know you want to go." Beast boy said, while grinning like the Cheshire cat

Raven's silence only appeared to confirm Beat Boy's suspicions, "Look! We here!" He jumped and pointed at the pier that lit up the sky. Then without hesitation he smiled and grabbed ravens arm, dragging forward, while said teasingly, "come on Rae! Maybe if you're nice I'll win you a prize."

Raven looked back to Starfire and Sparkbomb with a panicked expression and even a slight smile, to which both girls laughed and watched the odd couple disappear in to the crowd.

The final four; Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Sparkbomb surveyed the crowed, looked to one another before robin said, "Titans Go."

The group broke out it to a chorus of laughter and made their way through the crowd; who were so used to seeing the titans around the city, no one even took a second glance to see if it was really them.

Starfire was 'ooo-ing and ahhh-ing' at everything in sight as they looked from one fair attraction to the next, "Friends this is simply wonderful! Oh! Look at that! Goodness earth has a house of the haunted? Why would someone wish to enter a house of the past lives and see the people who are followed by those who are no longer of this realm? Ooooh! Candy floss? Would not the floss made of candy defeat the point off the flossing of which is used to clean gum? But then cleaning gum of the chewing kind seems very unusual… friends, is not the point of gum to be filled with chewable sugar, of which would make the cleaning pointless would it not? OH! Look at this! The-bump-er-cars? Is that not highly dangerous? Last time I look I thought crashing cars together was a bad thing? But maybe bumping cars together has a different rule? Friends, do you suppose that…"

Starfire continuous rant continued, leaving the other three titans to try and interject their explanations and fail every time.

"Guys! Let's go over there!" Cyborg announced, cutting off Starfire, who turned out to see what cyborg wanted to do, and quickly agreed and ran over to the strength test machine. Cyborg smirked and nudged Robins arm, "Bet you can't hit the bell"

Robin smirked at the challenge, "you're on" They ran over to the machine, gesturing for Sparkbomb to follow.

As they reached the game the worker in the stripy hat announced, "Hit the platform on the floor, with this hammer and watch the ball fly up towards the bell!"

"Easy" Cyborg grinned in smug glory and lifted the hammer up into the air with arm and easy slammed it down to the metal square, "Booyah!" The victory bell rang out as the rubber ball reaches the top level; 'Superman'.

Robin went next eyeing the machine as if it were a villain he had to take down. He nodded and smirked with a feeling of power. He picked up the hammer, we both arms, glanced at his three team mates, then as quick as the flash he forced down the hammer with all his strength. Throwing his fist up in the air in celebration, the Victory bell rang out as the rubber ball reached the highest level, 'Superman'.

As Starfire and Sparkbomb congratulated their friends, Beast boy and Raven appeared, one looking proud and happy, the other looked rather out of her comfort zone as she gripped a life sized stuffed toy monkey and a small toy kangaroo, with a little joey in the pouch.

Sparkbomb tilted her head to the side in a silent question to Raven, who just shook her head and glanced at Beast Boy quickly to check he wasn't looking before giving her a small smile. Sparkbomb nodded in recognition and grinned at the secret situation.

"Wow, Beast boy, what games did you win?" Robin asked as cyborg raised an eyebrow.

The green boy grinned and said, "I won that one over there…" he pointed off to the opposite side of the pier, "…where you have to get these ball baseball into a weirdly angled bucket. And I won that on down there, where you have to throw a ball to knock down a tower of bottles." He grinned wider, as the team congratulated him.

"What next?" Raven asked in a neutral tone, which concealed her inner happiness.

Starfire gasped as she saw the dunk tank, "may we go and play the ducking of the man in the water?" She ran over quickly after hearing the agreement from the team.

As they started to walk over Sparkbomb was stopped when her friend said, "We'll be over in a sec guys. Me and Spark are gunna go over there" He said pointing behind them.

"Ok, see ya in a bit!" Beast boy called back, walking off with Raven and a confused and hesitant robin.

Sparkbomb looked up at Cyborg as they walked in the opposite direction. Cyborg stopped at a pretzel stand and brought two. He handed one to Sparkbomb who smiled and took it.

"So, you gunna tell me what's up?" He asked her as they stood by the railing looking down at the water. Sparkbomb only looked at him in question. "Come on spark, you been really quiet lately… ever since the power cut actually. What's up?"

Sparkbomb starred up at him and then looked away, watching a teenage girl laughing with her friends. "It's nothing…"

"You know, I know you better than that."

She sighed softly and nodded, her high pony tail bouncing in the wind. "It's just…" her voice came out quietly and uneven, to Cyborg it sounded unnatural, to Sparkbomb it sounded normal. That was the voice she now spoke to herself in, in her head. ".. Since that incident with the J-Joker" she choked it out "I just feel different. I don't feel as powerful as I did before. I-I don't feel like this anymore..." she gestured at her bright costume and looked down, staring at her reflection in the sea, cyborg followed her gaze. "That girl down there… she's not me anymore."

Cyborg frowned and watched his 'sister', thinking _I knew she was still upset, but I didn't think it was this bad… I'm gunna have to talk with the others… _"Spark, that girl down there will always be you. Your still just as kick ass as you were before, all you need is a confidence boost. You need to do something you never thought you would do, or maybe all you need is to re-adjust your perspective."

"What do you mean?"

Cyborg thought quickly, "well perhaps all you gotta do is put in to place the elements in your life and see if you want anything to change, like… I dunno maybe your hair colour or something. Girls change their hair colour or style to help change themselves right?"

Sparkbomb nodded, as she absorbed the information, "yeah… that makes a lot of sense actually… thanks Cyborg" she smiled briefly, before turning around and throwing her rubbish in the bin. "Let's go find the others."

Cyborg nodded in approval of his advice and then started to lead the way to their team.

As He arrived he saw Starfire laugh in happiness as the poor guy in the tank fell in to the water, for what had been the sixth time since the titans arrived. "Way to go Starfire!" The team cheered.

As Starfire was handed a squeaky lamb toy as a prize and she squealed in joy and squeezed it.

Robin and Raven looked at Cyborg for a clue as to what happened with Sparkbomb, but he decided it would be best to tell them later, so he shook his head and smirked, "my turn." He took a ball and looked at the worker in the tank, "sorry man" He launched the ball and a loud satisfying splash echoed, "Booyah!" He was hand a miniature robot and he laughed at the irony.

"Dude! Look at that Rollercoaster! We have to go on it!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

They were about to head over when robin said, "Where's Sparkbomb?"

Cyborg turned around and said, "She's right here... oh..." They looked around, "She was right behind me, heading over here…"

Raven focused and flew up, looking over the crowd, she rolled her eyes at the frantic team bellow as she landed again, "relax. She's there." Raven pointed out in to the distance and there she was, walking slowly through the crowd staring at something in her hands.

As she got closer, they could see a white toy bird, about the size of her palm. She had a distant look on her face, her eyes fixated on the creature.

"Sparkbomb? Are you alright?"

She looked up and a small genuine small formed on her face. "Yeah… I'm great actually."

They nodded in stunned emotion, "ok… well, we were going on the roller coaster, you coming?" Beast boy asked

She smiled brighter and nodded, gripping the bird in her left hand.

As the Titans walked up the pier, Sparkbomb turned back and smiled flashing a quick thumbs up. Before running after her team, thinking _I won't try to be a dove. Not anymore._

_~"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control"~_

**A/n: Thanks for reading, **_**please review**_**! And I bet this chapter didn't go the way you expected it to, did it? So, why the thumbs up? ;)**


	18. Tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**A/N / Thank you so much too all those who sent me a review, it means a lot to me to know you like the story :) Please Enjoy!**

**Third person POV**

The teen titans; each from their own history, each with their own personality, each with their own destiny laid out before them, as clear at day light, or at least that's what they thought and for most of them that's all it will be. However, on the odd occasions that certainty of the future can be destroyed, deleted or simply re-directed; Only, This hadn't occurred to anyone yet.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

In the titan's tower main room, the team were sat on their large, white, curved couch; from left to right there was Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin, then sitting up on the desk top by the window was Sparkbomb. The group were discussing the morning's events and boasting on their individual attacks that led to the defeat of the persistent and, as Beast boy described, 'totally annoying couch potato, fan guy', while resting there aching limbs and joints that relished the break from any major movements.

"You'd think that by now Control freak would have got a reality check and realised that he doesn't stand a chance against _us_." Bb said, with a signature grin of victory on his innocent green face. Starfire nodded

"You said it man." Agreed Cyborg, before punching his fist in the air and exclaiming, "BOOYAH!"

"I still don't understand how he made another remote, when he was in jail." Raven commented

"There are loads of different villains in the Jump city jail, who knows how they deal and trade inside. Our job is to keep them locked up." Robin answered

"I know Robin, but surely if we could see what security measures the jail guards are taking then we could try to locate the problem."

"It's a great idea raven, but I doubt the government would appreciate our interference. I mean, think about it, if we went to the jail and simply demanded entrance inside, they'd probably say were trying to take over control or were getting trespassing. They could easily argue that they aren't allowed in the T-tower so we are in no position to intrude in the police work and prisons. And if by a slim chance they agreed with our request then I'm sure the villains inside would take notice and it could cause an uprising." Robin explained, Sparkbomb's head snapped up as she analysed what she had just heard.

"Dude… don't you think that a bit over the top?" Beast Boy questioned

"Just trust me. I've seen it happen before." Robin said in seriousness

Sparkbomb turned away from the group to stare out the window in thought.

"So, I suppose that for now we should just be happy that we busted him right?" Cyborg questioned.

Robin simply nodded and kicked his feet up and rested them on the table in front of him.

"Awesome" Cy grinned at the thought of a relaxed night at the tower

"Wondrous" Starfire praised, "As a celebratory night, I suggest we have some of the fun in the town, or maybe we could watch a movie from Beast Boys scary collection, OH! Perhaps we all could go to the club of dancing!" She flew higher and higher with each idea that popped into her head.

"No Club." Raven said firmly "It was bad enough the first time."

"I'm too tired to go out…" Beast boy complained flopping back in to a lying position on to the floor.

"I don't feel like watching a movie" Cyborg stated in time with the others.

"Then what are we going to do, friends? We should do something that will make us all happy, yes? Does anyone have any ideas?"

The titans looked to one another in silence, before a reserved Beast boy asked, sitting up on the floor, "Hey Sparkles… you got any ideas?"

Sparkbomb looked over, in a slight daze, "huh? Oh! Um... actually I have somewhere I need to be, but I hope u guys find something to do" She smiled naturally at every one of them and ruffled Beast boy's hair as she walked past and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Robin questioned, as the titans starred and Beast boy starred after her in mixed emotion.

"Nowhere special" she shrugged and smiled once more

"Are you sure you're alright going out alone… its getting dark Spark…" Robin continued cautiously, as he stood and walked toward her.

"I'm a meta human Robin… I'm sure I can look after myself" she joked looking away from her team, knowing that wasn't what he meant.

"Sparkbomb…" Robin touched her arm, causing her to face him; his expression showed everything she didn't want to see. Worry. Confusion. Loyalty. Protection.

Looking back around him to the concerned looking team, she gave them all a bright, shining grin and said, "I'll be back before you know it." She gave them a quick, chirpy salute, before backing out the automatic door and disappearing from sight.

"Where do you think she went?" Beast boy asked watching her enter the underground tunnel to the city, from the ceiling to floor window wall.

"I… I don't know." Robin stared at the door, in which she exited and asked aloud to the group, "maybe we should follow her."

Beast Boy nodded, "yeah, I don't want her to get freaked out in the dark streets and lose control. She could get hurt…" his voice died down fast when he saw the faces staring at him. Starfire and Cyborg looked highly amused, while Raven simply rolled her eyes. Robin however looked uncomfortable and slightly twitchy. Beast boy tried covering up by saying, "…what?."

Cyborg shook his head and looked at their perplexed leader, "I think we should just let her be, maybe she just needs to clear her head, or get some fresh air, besides she's been 'healing' in the tower for a while now."

"Glorious, I shall get a movie for our viewing!" Starfire announced with a cheery clap, before flying out the room with Raven behind her saying that she is not, under any circumstances watching a girly bore. Cyborg quickly ran after them in support of raven's choice.

The room was now dead silent.

The green changeling stood by the window wall.

The Red boy wonder stood across the room, by the kitchen bar.

They starred at each other, with a guarded glare.

Both now fully aware of the other's emotions toward their explosive, silver eyed girl.

**A/N – Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! :)**

**A/NN – OK, so I wrote this chapter solely in the third person for a specific reason, Mystery. **

**Every action and reaction of Sparkbomb has a reason.**

**This chapter was hopefully also helpful in portraying Beast boy in a kinder light, it was meant to show that he does have feelings for her, but it's puzzling him slightly in that he doesn't get the rejection then the affection Spark shows him. **

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

**Final question: What do you think is going on?**


	19. When It All Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**A/N – I have big plans coming! :) **

**Sparkbomb's Flashback POV**

_In the 10 years I had known Robin, this was one of the best moments I could think of._

_You see, I first met Robin the day my mother died in that fire, which was also the day I got my powers._

_I had just escaped from my flaming home and landed in the side street, I had looked around the corner and had seen a variety of different people; police, fire-fighters, ambulances and civilians; they were shouting and running around in a frenzy. _

_There had been a sound behind me and I, being the naïve and currently shell shocked child I was, turned around and walked closer to the noise, where I had seen a dark silhouette of a man. I had never been able to remember what the man looked like... My mind may have blocked it out, due to the scarring nature of that day. _

_I could remember a greasy grin and the black shiny liquid that he had thrown in my face, before disappearing._

_In my mind I could still feel the sting in my eyes where it hit me and the shock of which made me fall back, grazing my arm. I quickly wiped the black stuff of my face with my sleeve, in an attempt to stop the pain._

_Feeling scared, sad, angry and overwhelmed at the events; and know looking back probably extremely traumatised, I had ran. I hadn't planned a certain place to run too, but then I suppose 7 year olds never do. I had just wanted somewhere comforting and reassuring to go._

_That was when I saw it; that huge, glowing circus tent. _

_My Childhood Heaven._

_I remember crawling under the side and feeling amazed at the colours and size of it all. Now, I suppose it was a distraction, it helped the 7 year old me to forget; children and generally easily amused._

_After walking around, going unnoticed by many of the dressed up people and a few animals, I bumped in to someone. "Sorry... oh! Umm... Hello, who are you?" _

_I looked up and saw a young boy that was my height, with raven black hair and pretty icy blue eyes. "Hello... I'm Jess__éBelle" (pronounced Jezz –a -bell) _

_The boy replied, "Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick for short if you want… Are you a new act? I haven't seen you around here before. My family and I do acrobatics, they call us 'The Flying Grayson's' cus we do tricks in the air!" He grinned; He was very uplifting in spirit._

_I giggled and smiled back brightly, "no, I'm not from the circus… I'm not special enough for that." His grin widened._

"_Did your parents bring you here to watch the show earlier? Are you lost? I could help you find them if you want, there aren't any other kids in the circus having a friend would be nice… even if it's only for a while" He grinned and sat on a wooden crate, I followed and sat with him._

"_I'm not lost, not at all… My mommy is gone and I never met my daddy." I sighed a little dramatically and pushed away the sad feelings "But I've never had a friend either." I grinned at him_

_He seemed to adjust to what I told him and he took my hand, "If you're all alone, then we'll be BEST Friends!" He jumped down of the box "come with me!" _

_Without thinking I followed, his hold on my hand tightened, as we ran through the crowd and out to the circus's train. "Mom, Dad!" He called out to two grown up, in similar colorful costumes to his._

_Dick's mother was beautiful and kind, His father was strong and welcoming. _

_The Grayson family had hearts of Gold. _

"_Honey, there you are!" His mother smiled and increased so, when she saw me, giving her husband a nudge, he too looked over and smiled proudly_

"_Hey sport!" They sat on the boxes behind them that had bright materials sticking out. Dick's mothers gestured for us to come closer, and we did._

"_Sweetie, who's this?" She smiled at me softly and did a little wave, then caused me to giggle lightly and waved back at them both, but suddenly feeling shy, I moved slightly behind my new friend._

"_Mom, Dad, This is my new best friend! Her names JesséBelle and she's all alone." He introduced and explained, while stumbling over a few words because of his rapid pace, but smiled nonetheless._

_The adults looked at each other, and then back to me. They both smiled warmly but looked concerned and I repeated what I told Dick, but my voice had become quieter, "My mommy's gone now and I never knew my daddy…" Dick nodded and squeezed my hand._

_My memory after that is rather fuzzy, but I can recall them whispering to each other and Dick smiling all the while._

_I remember staying with them for a while, then hearing that the circus was moving and Dick was mad and upset. I remember staying moving around a lot, always alone. I remember the cold air on my face. I remember crying in the dark missing my friend. _

_I remember being alone for a long time._

_I remember getting tougher. Stronger. Braver._

_But then. I remember the circus returning._

_I remember the sadness._

_His sadness. _

_I remember a lot of confusion and wonder of where he was, what he was doing, whether he was alight._

_I remember an unplanned reunion. Big Smiles. Bigger Hugs. _

_And a promise. _

**A/N – Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! :)**

**A/NN – OK, so,** **this chapter is part of a massive plan of mine****. So everything has a purpose. The fuzziness, The old friendship, The current friend ship dynamic, The old friendship dynamic. Everything ;)**

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

**Final question: **

**What do you think is going on?**


	20. Return and A Rival

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'.**

**A/N – Thank you for the reviews and Encouragement ^-^ Thank you to TrueLoveIsReal, The-Strongest-Will-Survive, Raina-Rain-ySunshine and MaskedWarrior x**

**Third person POV**

Hours had passed.

The Titans were forcing themselves to stay awake to make sure their friend got back safe. As they fought to keep their eyes open, Starfire was drifting off on the sofa, Raven was reading at the table, Beast Boy was staring out the window while lying on the floor, Cyborg was leaning against the wall half asleep and Robin was pacing while casually shaking his head back and forth every now and again to keep alert.

The tension however, had not gone unnoticed by the tired team and neither had the cold stares that occasionally appeared between the changeling and the boy wonder.

"Where do you think she went?" Raven said without any movement

"We should have asked her..." Robin responded neutrally, turning around once more to pace across the room.

At the same time Beast boy spoke aloud, "Do ya think she's up to something?"

Starfire's head lifted up off the pillow on the sofa and she thought momentarily before answering, "I think friend Sparkbomb would just like some of the time alone."

Cyborg agreed, half nodding and half falling asleep, "She'll be fine."

"What time is it?" Raven questioned

Beast boy stared at the clock, "It's...uhh..." He yawned "...late. Or early I suppose... depending on how you look at it..."

"I still can't think of where she could have gone, for this long..." Raven continued

Robin froze mid-stride and stared at the door, imagining her re-entrance. _I wish I knew..._

Beast boy glanced at the distant leader and felt a hint of anger, jealousy and a hint of joy in that he wasn't alone now in feeling down. The rejection still burnt him and though he was trying his hardest to suppress any show of his misery, but he felt like every time he was in the same room as her that memory of the note was forced to the front of his mind and super-glued there to stay.

With an internal sigh he rolled his head to the right hand side again and starred out the glass wall once more, _Maybe Starfire's right... alone time...everyone needs alone time now and then... and I guess a lots happened for her to need alone time, now more than ever..._

***SLAM***

Beast boy sat up quickly in shock facing the door that led to the stair well.

Cyborg pushed off against the wall and looked beside him to the heavy metal door.

With a scream Starfire jumped and promptly fell of the sofa with a thud,

Causing Raven to lose concentration and snap her eyes open without expression.

Robin, upon hearing to lower floors door open, continued to stare at the door and attempt to decide if he was going to scold his team mate for being at an unknown location for so long or just be happy that his 'friend' had returned safely.

***WOOSH***

The automatic door flew open and the room filled with silence and a tension that was so thick no one knew how to break it, no one except the mildly naïve Starfire.

"Friend! You have return from your outing! I trust all went well and you are happy? What happened? What did you see? Where did you go? Did you miss us? We all missed you oh its wondrous to see you again!" Starfire ranted with unusual joy and excitement for such a late/early time

However, what Starfire had failed to noticed was the disheartened, confused, saddened and lowly looking expression that Spark was trying so very hard to mask as soon as she could.

Cyborg reached out from his space beside the two contrasting girls to place a hand on his 'sisters' shoulder, "you alright?"

Raven watched with intrigue in silence, analysing Sparkbomb's facial expression and studied Robin and Beast boy as they headed towards the girl.

"Did something happen while you were out?" Robin asked

"Sparkles... how was your walk?" Beast boy inquired loudly, sensing that she doesn't want to be interrogated right now.

"It was... surprising to say the least." Sparkbomb replied carefully watching her tone and limiting her expression. "Thanks for waiting up for me guys, but if you'll all excuse me... I'm tired and want to go to bed..." She quickly rushed to the hallway, but stopped herself and turned around to say,

"Really... Thank you for waiting up for me... It means a lot and I love you guys." Then with that, she turned and vacated the room, leaving puzzled titans behind her.

...

...

...

...

...

"Well that was, nice?" Cyborg spoke out in the silence. He typed in the code and shut the tower down for the night.

"What was that about?" Beast boy blurted out "totally bazar, don't ya think?" he asked to no one in particular

Starfire stated, "Friend Sparkbomb simply showed us her gratitude why should that be strange." She then floated out in to head to her room, "goodnight friends, goodnight Robin"

"I don't know what to say... we'll see where Spark went in the morning." Robin finalised, while still standing as he had previously.

Raven wordlessly stood and left to retire to her bedroom, processing what she had witnessed.

Cyborg announced, "Right, well I'm crashing for the night, see ya'll in the morning..." he trailed off and left the dark main room.

Robin and Beast boy stood in equal silence for a few moments.

...

...

...

"I'm going to sleep."

"I'm gunna go to bed."

The silence returned as there stares met and unknown glares formed in the dark.

In this silence, they both left the room without a comment.

**A/N – Can you crack the case before the Titans?**

**What do you think is happening?**

**Please Review! Please Review!**

**Please Review! Please Review!**

**Please Review! Please Review!**

**Please Review! Please Review!**

**Please Review! Please Review!**

**Please Review! Please Review!**

**Please Review! Please Review!**


	21. Silence of the Bat - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'**

**Ok, So I worked insanely hard on this! It's over 8900 words overall (this chapter and the next)! (sorry about that hehe) I hope you enjoy! And please REVIEW! XX**

The cold night air loomed over Jump City, the streets and roads were unusually silent tonight, normally ablaze with human, and to a lesser extent vermin, activity, the many different twists and turns of the city were vacant replaced only by the eerie sound of a cool breeze whistling through the seemingly empty county.  
>A bizarre green light shone through the windows of the old Jump City paper mill; inside stood heavily armed men and women, all retrofitted with green lab coats, suits, boots and gloves all of which were covered in purple question marks, their faces masked by thick yellow goggles. The smaller guards were armed with machine guns and electric cattle prods while the bigger and tougher looking guards held rockets launchers and machetes.<p>

Near an old lit fireplace in the manager's office, which judging by the amount of books that were inside resembled more of a library, in a big red armchair sat, a man dressed in a green and purple suit, a green question mark present on his purple tie and another purple on the front of his green bowler hat, a cane in hand, which had a sharp metal question mark on the end.

"Riddle me this… What bird packs a wallop? Is it A Swift? A Crane? No… A Robin!" spoke the man swirling a glass of brandy in his left hand, the flickering embers of the fire place cast an orange glow over his crafty looking face

One of the guards from outside, a ginger haired man walked in through the wooden doors at the end of the room, he appeared nervous which he was right to feel, for the man he worked for had a notorious reputation for killing his hired help.

"Uhh, y-your newspaper sir" said the guard quivering slightly, placing the paper on the table to the left of the chair

The man in the chair smirked, placing his brandy and cane on the table he picked up the paper and looked it over, sure enough, he groaned when he saw the front cover… the headline read 'Titans capture Killer Croc' and the picture underneath showed the Titans standing heroically in a group pose.

The Guard looked nervous.

"Tell me, loyal stooge, what prey tell is your name?" asked the man, as he pinned the titans picture to a dart board

"M-my name, its, uhh, Stan, Stan Lawson" said the Guard

"Alright then… Tell me Stan Lawson, do you have the intellect to match wits with… The Riddler"

"Well uhh, I don't really uhh…"

"Riddle me this… What lives in the corner but travels the world?"

The guard had a puzzled expression on his face, he was new to the hired help lifestyle and, unlike his co-workers, wasn't used to this kind of examination

"Uhh, ummm, I guess, urrrgh, a globe?" shrugged the Guard, as he slowly retreated back towards the doors

The Riddler's smirk vanished replaced by a look of utter distain, moving swiftly he snatched a purple box in the corner and flung it at the guard, striking him in the head and knocking him to the ground, The Riddler snatched up his cane and approached the fallen guard, planting the heel of his shoe on the guards chest.

"The correct answer is… A postage stamp" said Riddler

"Oww, sorry boss" said the Guard shakily standing back on his own two feet

"Well I'm afraid sorry's not going to cut it this time, seems to me the only thing you can do right is deliver papers… which is why if you don't want to be thrown into the harbour wearing cement shoes, you'll deliver this box to a… shall we say, old acquaintance of mind" said Riddler

"Uhh, yeah, yes sir, Mr Riddler sir… uhh where do I take it again?" said the Guard picking up the box

The Riddler groaned and flung a dart at the newspaper on the dartboard, puncturing the black and white face of a certain boy wonder.

"You will deliver the package to Titan Tower, or more specifically… Robin"

The team was gathered in the main room, simply relaxing like normal teens would...

"Hey! What happened to all the Soda!" I voice complained form the kitchen

"You drank it all KF!" Robin called back

"Dang it..." He trudged in to the main room, "I was afraid of that."

Sparkbomb smiled softly and said, "go out and get more silly, You're not called the fastest kid alive for nothing."

He grinned, "I know. I'm Awesome."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Raven interjected and the team laughed.

Wally West (Aka - Kid Flash) had arrived a few day prior, having finally left young justice to become more independent. He decided why not go to the place where his previous team mates and old friends live; namely his 'bro' Robin and 'sis' Sparkbomb. He fit in well; During Cyborg and Beast boy's Meat-Tofu wars Wally would eat whatever was available, He would bring out the, as he referred to it 'fun side' of Robin, and after being told the details he brought back some of the life in Sparkbomb, Who was happy to have another familiar face around her.

"Fine, fine, fine" he grinned still, "I'll go get more soda... but... I'm getting it from star city!" He laughed before bolting out the tower

"Dude... having a speedster around is so sweet!" Beast boy cheered "no more long food shopping trips!"

"Sort out your priority's Grass stain!" Cyborg said "best part of having Kid Flash here is he's actually good at video games unlike a certain green pain I could mention."

"Hey!" Beast Boy whined, "Harsh dude."

Robin rolled his eyes with a grin from his work on the computer and briefly glanced at Sparkbomb sitting on the sofa with Star and Raven.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Starfire smiled and flew out the room, the re-entered just as fast, bursting through the doors with a cardboard box in her hands, with great haste she placed it on the table while the others stared at it perplexed; The box was purple and covered in green question marks.

"Uhh, Robin, I found this peculiar box by the front door"

Only one word escaped Robins lips "Riddler"

Robin and the other titans started debating over what they should do with the Riddler box; Robin had advised the other to keep their distance on the off chance it should explode, but Beast boy wasn't convinced.

"Dude, I don't get it, what's so dangerous about some box?" said Beast boy picking up the Riddler box and shaking it, Beast boy turned to find the other titans cowering behind the table

"Be careful with that thing!" Sparkbomb interjected briefly, before quickly going in to her silence.

"Beast boy put that thing down, it could be explosive!" said Robin, his eyes wide with alarm

"Explosive? Oh, my red rambunctious Robin… could it be that your time away from our dear Dark Knight has left you softer then a marshmallow rabbit" came a familiar voice

In the middle of the table, the Riddler's head appeared; the blue almost translucent image flickered every few seconds.

"Riddler!" said Robin as Riddler turn to face him

"Could it be that I… The Riddler… have hacked your primitive communication system"

"Hey, what do you mean primitive! I built this place with my own two hands" said Cyborg

"Oh believe me it shows… and by the way if your less superior mind has yet to comprehend my words, I should tell you… that was an insult" said Riddler grinning over his own undeserved sense of self satisfaction

"It's been a long time Boy Wonder, how have you been?" enquired the Riddler, causing the others to stop and stare, Robin was usually very private about his old crime fighting life; the only other person that knew about it beside him was Sparkbomb, and she wasn't going to tell a soul.

"What happened to you Boy Wonder? You depart the dull and dreary lands of Gotham City to find yourself, without so much as a goodbye I might add, in a strange city and within minute of your arrival you drive away a hostile alien incursion… is it really possible? Has the unthinkable been made reality? Could our little Robin have finally become a hero of his own? Or are you still just the same weak little Robin cowering behind the big bad bat?" mocked the Riddler.

Sparkbomb glared and opened her mouth to yell back but she was stopped as Kid flash quickly nudged Sparks arm and gave her a can of soda with a wink; only half paying attention to the hologram before him.

"Now see here strange man of many big words, Robin is not a coward" said Starfire growing angry

"…And I don't cower! I cut off contact with Batman years ago!" said Robin, his anger matching that of Starfire. Kid Flash know payed full attention.

"Cowering behind the Bat or in this case your super powered comrades… in this instance, there's no difference!" said Riddler

Raven didn't like what she was hearing, "Little Robin… You and I are going to play a game, a ballet of puzzles, a battle of wits, a duel of intellects… A war of the minds that will inevitably decide, once and for all… Is Robin a… Hero or Sidekick!" declared The Riddler, his laughter echoing through the room.

"This is not funny Riddler, I'm not playing this game… this is exactly the sort of thing I was trying to avoid" said an angry Robin

"My oh my, Me thinks there's more going on in that spikey haired head of yours than meets the eye… oh well, all in good time" chuckled The Riddler

"Games are supposed to have rules Riddler!" said Beast boy added, feeling a little competitive and ever so slightly confused as to who this guy actually is.

"Indeed" The Riddler hologram enlarged to a point where the hologram covered the whole table, the full Riddler, hat, cane and all could now be seen, as well as someone tied up with a bag over their head behind him

"As you can see, I have taken a hostage… If you aren't able to solve, complete or escape my three challenges by sunrise… She will die" The Riddler let out a high pitched laugh, like a rich French gentleman

"Today is not a good day to toy with me Riddler, let the hostage go, it's me you want!" said Robin

"Hmmm, tempting but no… and for your information I have no interest in you my boy, no it is the Batman who has earned the right to call himself my adversary… unfortunately like allot of this worlds heroes, he's repetitive and without you to get in the way, where's the fun? So I thought, why not take some time out and go back to simple and basic. Matching wits with you lowly children is like a vacation."

Raven rolled her eyes, from the corner of the room, near Beast boy and the door.

"Who's the hostage Riddler?" asked Cyborg, noticing the hostages obvious quivering

"I'm glad you asked, the hostage is in fact… hmmm, on second thought, No… If you to find out, you'll have to solve the first of my three **Carefully Placed** conundrums… Tata Robin… Let the games begin" spoke the Riddler, putting extra emphasis on the words Carefully Placed, before the hologram vanished.

The Five Titans looked around at each other in confusion, "So Robin, I take it you know this wakko?" said Cyborg, "Yeah, It's been awhile; I had run-ins with Riddler back when I was training with Batman… He's insane, he likes to talk and prove that he's smarter than anyone else… up until now the only person smarter than him was Batman, If Riddler's here and out to challenge me, then that can only mean one thing… the Riddler's bored"

"Well you are The man of Bat's sidekick…" Sparkbomb's eyes widened, she put the unopened soda on the table and quickly shook her head at Starfire, silently pleading her to take it back. "Uhh I mean apprentice" said Starfire changing her terminology after sighting Robins glare and Spark's violent head shaking behind him.

"I'm not a sidekick… now let's drop the subject and get back to business… we need to find the first Riddle!"

"Well where do we start looking? All we have is this box… and its empty!" said Beast Boy peering inside, Beast Boy was holding the box at eye level and looking into it, leaving the bottom of the box facing the others, on the Bottom side of the purple box was clear green writing

The other Titans just stared; surprised that Beast Boy had actually found it… Robin took the box from Beast Boy and read the green text aloud:

'You do not want to have me  
>but when you have me<br>you don't want to lose me!  
>What am I?'<p>

The Titans stood in silent thought for five minutes until each had come up with an answer…

"A Date?" said Cyborg

"A Race?" grinned Kid Flash

"A bad riddle" answered Raven with a monotone, careless voice.

"A Lucky Tamaranian Death Beetle?" asked Starfire

A short silence filled the room as everyone stared at her.

Until,

"(Gasp) A Convict… Quickly, to the prison" said Beast Boy standing on the table, beaming with pride at the team.

The group stared at Beast Boy again… they had to admit, that answer did make sense, but Robin wasn't convinced

"Uhh, Beast Boy, I really don't think…"

"Away we go" yelled Beast Boy darting out of the room, presumably heading for the exit… leaving a stunned group of teens to look to Robin for the answer

"Should we follow him?" asked Sparkbomb asked quietly, Robin just shook his head

"No, I was about to say he wasn't far off, but the real answer is a Lawsuit" said Robin, a small smirk present on his face as he looked at the faces of his team; but it was soon lost as one face bothered him, she was staring at the floor and seemed distant. _Hmmm... I wonder..._

The room was filled with a collective "Of Course"

"Then we're off to the Courthouse right" said Cyborg

"Exactly… Titans Go!"

They headed out fast, Robin gently grabbing Sparkbomb's wrist along the way, to try and gain her focus on the mission, she smiled weakly in response.

The Prison outside Jump City was average to say the least, a round dome topped centre complex, with various square buildings around it and a large faced off exercise yard around the back, most of the non-super powered criminals were in the large yard cleaning up litter after an unsuccessful riot… to say they were in a bad mood was putting it mildly, but then again, nobody wants to pick up litter at eight o'clock in the evening.

Above the yard, Pterodactyl Beast Boy morphed back to his normal self in the middle of a circle of convicts

"Ok Riddler, come out and face your doom" announced Beast Boy imitating a boxer

"Hey it's the little green pipsqueak!"

"Should 'ave come here along punk!"

"Get him!"

"Ahhhh, Not the face, not the face!" squealed a girlish cry.

A gang of around thirty convicts in orange jumpsuits dog piled on Beast Boy

Meanwhile at the Jump City Courthouse...

The Titans T-Car pulled up outside the tall white Courthouse surrounded by green grass, bushes, trees and a metal fence, it look quite out of place in the down town area, which was oddly quiet tonight… The front doors of the Courthouse were open, eerie green lights were glowing through the doors from the inside.

"Alright team, here's the plan…" said Robin

"Are we gonna split up?" interrupted Kid Flash

"No… Riddler makes a habit of setting traps, if one of us gets caught, the other need to be there to help" said Robin

"Then it looks like we're going in the front" said Cyborg prepping his arm laser

The front doors at the entrance each had a green question mark painted on them, inside the hallways veered left past an information desk then right past a series of oak doors before ending at two brown double doors, both of which we're marked with glowing green question marks.

"Ok seriously, what is with this guy and green paint? I get that it's his symbol but really, I think he's over doing it" said Kid Flash, folding his arms while staring at the building.

"Alright team, behind these doors is the main court room, The Riddlers probably set a trap in there somewhere, so be ready" said Robin taking a fighting stance

Starfire blasted the doors clean off their hinges shattering them into small wooden chips, however on the other side of the door instead of finding some kind of bizarre death trap or barrage of bullets, there was an empty courtroom, not even a single question mark in sight.

"Huh? There's nobody here" said Cyborg.

Raven rolled her eyes. "How do we know The Riddler's not just sending us on a blank chase?"

The answer was simple. "Because it's the Riddler."

"Gotta admit, I thought there'd at least be a bomb or something" said Kid Flash, looking around, unimpressed

Robin thought for a moment, before coming to a realisation…

"This is part of the Riddle…" said Robin

"What do you mean?" asked Sparkbomb, her eyes darting around the location.

"Think about it, the Riddler said to find his 'carefully placed' conundrums" said Robin

"Carefully placed… so that means it's on top of something" said Kid Flash

"Maybe, but think about it, where's the one place where something must be carefully placed" said Robin

"On top" said the remaining titans

"No, on the bottom, if something isn't place correctly on the bottom the whole thing comes down like a house of cards, and don't forget where the Riddle was on the box" said Robin

"Right… and the box was empty just like the witness box is right now" said Cyborg pointing over at the witness box next to the judges seat/ or the bench

"Kid Flash, check under the witness seat" said Robin

Kid Flash dashed over and turned the chair upside down, sure enough there was a small square purple box taped to the underside with a timer underneath

"Uhh guys, I think we should get out of here" said Kid Flash

At that moment the timer sprang to life and counted down… Five,

Four,

Three,

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock.

Two,

A short gasp came from the team.

One…

In the blink of an eye the Titans found themselves standing outside the courthouse which erupted in a wave of fire and shattered glass, bricks toppled, the roof caved in… it was a miracle the surrounding area was grass and a metal fence or it could have been a city wide disaster.

"Oh my God, what happened?" said Robin, his eyes darting in all directions before settling on a very exhausted looking Kid Flash leaning against the T-Car.

Starfire, went from Spark to Raven assuring all was well. She received a blink and a dry "yeah."

"...woo, Cyborg, you really need all that tech?... It weighs a ton!... There was a bomb under the witness stand,... I warped us out of the building as fast as I could" said Kid Flash gasping all the while.

"Good thinking, but now who knows where Riddler could be" said Robin

As the orange flames of the burning courthouse made colourful patterns on the walls of the neighbouring buildings, the street light that the T-Car was parked under glowed green, it fired a green rippling laser at the street, the laser moved up and down like a photocopier slowly revealing a life size Riddler Hologram as well as the hologram shape of a person tied up behind him, it was clearly a girls figure and she was clearly wearing a girls school shirt and skirt, this got the Titans attention.

"Riddler!" said Robin

"The very same… I have to admit Robin I thought you would have figured out at first glance that there would be a bomb in the room… Are you struggling without the Batman's Aid?" mocked the Riddler, twirling his question mark cane.

"Robin de-puzzled your puzzle with ease, you strange man with a terrible taste in headwear" said Starfire coming to her leader's defence, although the Riddler didn't seem phased.

Sparkbomb fists flexed in annoyance.

"Did he really? Well in that case I suppose I'll just have to try harder, Maybe my next Riddle will help you **Shed some Light **on what I have planned" said Riddler

"Now just wait a minute Riddler, You owe us the identity of the girl you kidnapped" said Robin

"Hmmm, Oh very well, I suppose a deal is a deal…" Riddler reached down and pulled off the bag that was over the girls face, revealing long blonde hair

"Terra!" exclaimed the group, except Kid Flash who had no idea who she was, in shock and confusion

"Help Me, Please! Somebody get me out of here, let me go" Cried Terra, tears running down her face.

"Riddler, let her go… If you hurt her, jail will be the least of your worries!" yelled Robin, in an attempt to aid the ex-team mate.

"As over emotional as ever, little Robin… But thank you for confirming my suspicions, I had a feeling this girl was linked to your team in some way, I've seen the papers, the headlines, and I saw how this little one simply vanished from the pictures…I've questioned her again and again but all she says is that she can't remember" said Riddler

"If you harm friend Terra in any way shape or form than by Lord Tharnak himself I swear I shall destroy you" said Starfire her hands and eyes glowing green

The Riddler simply chuckled and handed Terra a white card "Read it aloud if you want to live", Out of nowhere an electric cattle prod zapped Terra in the back causing her to scream and fall forward into a distraught sobbing wreck on the floor.

"Riddler!" yelled Cyborg

"That's enough!" yelled Kid Flash

The Riddler lowered his cane to Terra's chin and lifted it up revealing her teary and bruised face "Read the card or I'll have my men return with their burning cigars and machetes… Is that what you want?" asked Riddler. Sparkbomb winced at the flashback those words gave her.

Terra shakily moved up onto her bruised knees and through teary eyes and shaky voice she read the card…

'I am the first you ever saw  
>what greets you every morning<br>but what goes out in the end'

Hands from nowhere, presumably from unseen guards, grabbed Terra and dragged her out of view; her screams could still be heard getting further and further away…

"I couldn't have put it better myself… oh who am I kidding of course I could" said the Riddler grinning at his own smugness.

Raven seemed to be torn between her neutral self and being stunned and the return of a previous and now forgotten foe.

"You monster! When I find you no mortal will protect you from my wrath" yelled Starfire, horrified at the way Riddler had clearly abused her mysteriously returned friend

"That was only a taste of what she's been through, honestly my hired help gets bored and nothing helps them take the edge off more than beating someone weaker than them to a bloody pulp… and it's going to get allot worse for her in eight hours" said Riddler

"We'll solve your Riddles before sunrise Riddler!" said Robin

"Good… because here's the surprise twist ending, if each of my Riddles isn't solved by sunrise at exactly 5.00am sharp, Terra will be executed live on national television, coast to coast" said Riddler

"Riddler you won't…"

"Quiet little Robin… I'm tired of this pointless banter, the time is Nine o'clock and counting, better hurry Robin, much like the egg laying vertebrate of which you are named, time flies… and the games have only just begun" mocked the Riddler as the hologram disappeared.

**...To Be Continued...**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**A/N - REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Xxxx After all this work, I hope I deserve some long reviews, What did you think? Likes? Dislikes? Positives? Negatives?**

**Did you like the focus change in this chapter? More Robin based than Sparkbomb.**


	22. Silence of the Bat - Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'**

**Ok, So I worked insanely hard on this! It's over 8900 words overall (this chapter and the next)! (sorry about that hehe) I hope you enjoy! And please REVIEW! XX**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**...Immediately...**

Robin stood atop a stone gargoyle on building in Midtown Jump City; the Titans had agreed to split up to cover more ground while attempting to decipher the second Riddle…

I am the first you ever saw  
>what greets you every morning<br>but what goes out in the end

He turned the dial on the side of his communicator, adjusting the range to reach every Titan communicator in the city.

"Attention Titans, come in Titans"

Gorilla Beast Boy, who was still in the prison yard, morphed back to his normal self; to his left lay a pile of injured convicts each moaning about different animal bites

"Uhh, Robin… This is just a guess but uhh… I don't think the Riddler was here" said Beast Boy embarrassingly into his communicator. Sparkbomb's faint laugh could be heard, though slightly muffled, through the speaker on the device.

"That's what I tried to tell you… but that's not important right now, Riddlers already sent us his next riddle" echoed Robin's voice.

"Yeah I just got the message from Spark…"

"That's not all… Beast Boy, he's got Terra… if we don't save her by sunrise…" said Robin solemnly

"Oh yeah I know" said Beast Boy as if nothing was wrong

"Uhh, Beast Boy… did you hear what I just said?" asked Robin surprised

"Yeppers" said Beast Boy grinning.

The rest of the team stayed silent.

"You realise she's in danger?" said Robin

"Yep… I guess the shock hasn't set in yet" said Beast Boy in an enthusiastic tone

"Well in that case be careful because…"

"TERRRRRRAAAAAAAA, Nooooooooooo… why? Why? Why? She was so beautiful… I loved her man! I freakin loved her dude…" screamed Beast Boy, yelling so loudly the Robin dropped his communicator and covered his ears.

"… Uhh Beast Boy… we can all hear you" came Kid Flash's voice over the communicator.

"I knooowwww… (Sobbing) I don't care…"

"It'll be ok Bb..." Spark's comforting voice said, before fading out in to silence.

Robin picked up his communicator which thankfully hadn't fallen of the gargoyle and spoke

"Beast Boy pull yourself together… Riddler's got Terra… If we don't solve his next Riddle soon, who knows how many people are in danger" said Robin "Now think, what's the first thing you ever saw, that greets you every morning and goes out in the end?"

Kid Flash was running along the beach leaving a long winding trail cloud of sand behind him… "Hmmm, I'm gonna say… my refrigerator" said Kid Flash into his communicator

"Wha? How does that make any sense?" asked Robin

"It's that last thing I see at night… I get hungry ok" said Kid Flash running his stomach

Starfire flew over the empty city streets, gazing at the vacant sidewalks and quiet alleys in quiet contemplation "… umm, a bed? The moon? The septar star system?" said Starfire into her communicator

"Hmmm, no, on earth we don't see the moon in the morning" said Robin

Cyborg stood outside the pizza restaurant looking for green question marks or generally anything suspicious looking… "Uhh, a battery pack?"

"Oh come on you guys, don't think so personally… think about it… this is the Riddler we're talking about… there has to be a double meaning here… think" said Robin rubbing the side of his head

Raven stayed silent partly because she didn't know the answer and partially because she was lost in thought; Terra had betrayed their trust, and in the end Raven and her friends had almost paid the price, she'd trusted Terra as a friend and trust, for Raven, wasn't something that was easily restored.

"Any ideas... what about you Spark?" Robin asked, while pacing on the roof top.

"Huh? Well, let me think…" said the quiet one, 'First thing you see… goes out in the end' she thought; The revelation hit her like a ton of bricks, a sad solemn glaze overcame her silver, misty eyes "… Mom…" She whispered to herself

Robin froze mid-stride and his expression weakened, as he picked up on the whisper. Thinking quickly he pretended not have heard clearly. "anyone know?"

"... Light?" said Kid Flash, shaking his head in an attempt to hide his sad disposition, at what he thought he heard.

A light bulb popped into Beast Boy's head "Of course!" said Beast Boy

"Where would light be?" Raven question plainly

"A lighthouse!" yelled Beast Boy, morphing into an eagle and flying out of the prison

"No, Beast Boy wait…" said Robin, but his words fell on deaf ears.

'Hang on Terra, your old pal Beast Boys coming to the rescue' thought Beast Boy as his headed for the coast

Robin slapped a palm to his head; honestly he should have seen that coming… "Ok guys, assuming the rest of you haven't left for the beach like Beast Boy, I just want to remind you all that there's more to these riddles than meets the eye" said Robin

"What does that even mean?" asked Cyborg

"It's mean we need to think this through… The Riddler said the riddle would 'Shed some light' on his plan… shed some light, what could that mean?" said Robin

"Darkness" said Sparkbomb

"Explain" said Kid Flash

Sparkbomb coughed to her side before elaborating, "You can't 'shed light' on something already lit now, can you?." She said rhetorically.

The others pondered her words, "That's it!" said Robin smiled in congratulation. She briefly smiled back at him on the communicator screen.

"To the movie theatre" said Kid Flash, who at this point was on his way to rendezvous with Robin.

"No... That's too easy…" said Robin before being cut off by a high pitched whistle the screeched out of his and the other Titans communicators, followed by the Riddler's voice

"Dearie me Robin… it appears you're up the creek without a paddle" said Riddler

"Riddler" exclaimed each of the Titans

"Precisely… Robin, it seems you're more lost than a blind man in a hedge maze, and it appears the time is midnight exactly; I have to say, I'm disappointed… Batman would have solved them all by now" said Riddler

"Shut up about Batman! I'm nothing like him!" said Robin angrily, Kid flash and Sparkbomb nodded; being the only other team members to have known Robin with Batman.

"Now there's something we can agree on… To that end, I have a proposition for you… I'll give you a helpful hint that should help you solve this riddle, but you'll have to pay a price" spoke the Riddler, chuckling

"What's the catch Riddler?" demanded Robin

"Well as you're aware, I have the technology to hack any electronic system in the country… It would be a shame if some of your old enemies should get their hands on this hardware and shall we say, pay an unannounced visit to your humble abode" said the Riddler

"Forget it Riddler, We don't need your help!" said Cyborg

"Don't be foolish Titans, what hope do you have to win without my help?" said the Riddler, clearly not amused

"We'll fight and win without it Riddler, We won't let fear define who we are!" said Robin

Riddler laughed, "Oh but you will. You may not know who. You may not know when. But You Will.

The titan's communicators went silent…

Robins mind raced; _Somewhere dark. He has Terra. Terra was last seen alive in the volcano. Which in know underground. Underground is dark. THAT'S IT!_

"Titans change of plan, regroup at the old volcano, we're going to get to the bottom of this" said Robin grappling onto a nearby roof ledge and swinging away

Twenty minutes later the Titans, stood outside the entrance to the old silver mine where they'd fought Slade all those years ago

"Beast boy, why do you have a starfish in your hair?" asked Kid Flash

"I was standing on a cliff at high tide and I kind of, sort of, fell in" said Beast Boy embarrassingly tossing the starfish away

"It was most clever of our spooky house guest to have us come here" said Starfire shinning her green energy inside the tunnel entrance

Robin shot Starfire a look that went unnoticed. _I can't believe the Riddler's here! And bringing back all those old issues with him! I left Gotham for a reason. I am not Batman. I don't need Batman._

"Let's just head inside and investigate, and be careful, this place could collapse at any moment, so be quiet" Said Robin, focusing on the task at hand

The walk through the tunnels took longer than expected, Beast Boy, who had volunteered to lead, led the team to a dead end and after much backtracking had set the team back an hour, time was dwindling and it looked as though Terra's chances we in free fall, but as luck would have it, through the nostalgia filled caverns in which they had crushed robot worms, Starfire recognised where she was going and after allot of walking the team once again found themselves at a large round cave, in the middle of the cave lay a rather familiar pedestal on top of which sat some sort of metal ball.

"Looks like Riddlers already been here" said Cyborg noting the green question mark on the ball

Raven spoke up, "Dark... I like it."

Sparkbomb smiled upon hearing Rae's remark.

"And it looks like we solved this riddle without even trying, shed some light, duh, it's a cave… Where it's dark" said Kid Flash

"Yeah thanks Wally, I think we get it" said Robin walking over to the ball and tapping a blue button on the side.

Kid Flash patted Robin's shoulders, "nice call bro." The grinned at one another, feeling nostalgic and slight déjà vu.

All the while, the knowing three, wondered why this seemed easier than it should be; the ball vibrated before emitting a luminescent blue light which projected a blue glowing hologram of the Riddler in the middle of the cave.

"Where has she gone? Could it be that some sort of divine entity played a hand in her return? Did a homicidal super villain indeed resurrect his fallen former apprentice? Or maybe just maybe… was she never dead to begin with? Ohhh question questions questions… but none of that is important right now, the clock is ticking my fine feathered friend and you have one more Riddle to go, so listen closely…

'The Wise man is sure of it, The Fools knows it, The Rich man wants it, The Greatest Hero fears it, if you eat it you'll die… What is it?'

I hope you heard all of that since this message will self-destruct in 10, 9, 8…"

"RUN" yelled Beast Boy as the Titans turned and ran back through the tunnels, Kid Flash throwing Sparkbomb on his back in a quick burst of protectiveness along the way; the walls and ceilings literally exploded around them, hunks of rock and dirt were fired in all directions and in a matter of seconds, the group were fired out of the tunnel like cannon balls in a burst of dust, to put it simply, it was equal to the force of water blasting out of a geyser.

The Titans picked themselves up off the ground and out of the heap they'd landed in; to put in mildly they were less than satisfied about how their little cavern trip had played out.

"I should have guessed that thing was a bomb" said Kid Flash scratching his chin

"I think I've got dust in my ears…" He sneezes "...and my nose" said Beast Boy tapping the side of his head

"Did anyone else think that was too easy?" Asked Cyborg, Raven nodded.

"I know what you mean, it's almost as though he wants us to solve his puzzles, that's defiantly not part of his M.O." said Robin

"How did that Riddle go again? The Wise man is sure of it, The Fools knows it, The Rich man wants it, The Greatest Hero fears it, if you eat it you'll die… What is it?" said Starfire

At that point the group may as well have had giant question marks above their heads, because none of them had any idea how to answer that…

"Spiders?" said Kid Flash

"Spiders? Why would a rich guy want spiders?" said Cyborg

"Who's talking about a rich guy I was talking about the greatest hero… who is obviously me" said Kid Flash

"Maybe it is a…" said Starfire

"Nothing… Starfire if you say another gross sounding animal from your planet, I'm gonna crawl down your throat and pull out your lungs, honestly are you making these creature up? Here's a hint for you! I don't believe a 'flarnop' is a real animal, you know what it is, and it's nothing! Ok It's just NOTHING!" Said Beast Boy getting frustrated at their lack of progress and clearly not in the mood for another of Starfire's comments

"… You are nothing" said Starfire in the most childish way possible

"My God that's the answer!" said Robin a light bulb flickering on in his head "Wait a minute… Where's Nothing?" yelled Robin, his voice echoing into the distance

"Gotta admit that does make sense, I just can't believe out of all of us, the answer came from Beast Boy" said Kid Flash, a laugh found its way through each team member

"This is supposed to be the last Riddle… the key to finding Terra… where's nothing?" said Cyborg

"Uhhh guys hate to rush everything along but thanks to the detour we all took to get here, plus getting lost in the caves, we've only got two hours until sunrise" said Robin

"Ohhh, our poor friend Terra, one can only imagine the sad loneliness she must feel as her end time draws near" said Starfire. Raven made no comment, but glanced at the green boy sitting on the floor.

"It's Riddler, so there's usually a riddle within a riddle… How do all the things in the last riddle tie in together?" said Sparkbomb to Raven, as they stood to one side.

"Gahh! This is crazy, I wanted to stay home and play karaoke party, instead I'm out here in some boring old derelict mine, and for what? So the girl who I used to like can be stolen away by some green and purple loon with a weird hat" said Beast Boy

"I wouldn't call this place boring Beast Boy, did you not see the exploding cave?" said Cyborg nudging BB with his elbow

"… Hey guys, I had an idea" said Kid Flash "Since Beast Boy thought up the answer without realising it, maybe he can do it again?"

The group look dumbfounded, at this point that was actually a good idea… Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy by his leg, flipped him upside down and started shaking him

"You heard him Beast Boy, we need answers, so start spilling…" said Cyborg

"I'm gonna spill all over your metal boots if you don't put me down" said a very dizzy Beast Boy

"Beast Boy think! All these Riddles, the court house, the cave, nothing… do they have something in common? Is there something we're missing? What does this all mean to you?" said Robin pulling a dropped Beast Boy up from the floor

"It means… nothing" said Beast Boy sheepishly

They starred... This may take a while...

"Hey! Booger Boy get over here!" came a male voice through Sparkbomb's communicator

"HEY!? Who is this!?" demanded Beast Boy, as he stood up and joined the team in quickly forming a circle around the device, so they could all hear.

"It's your fairy god mother… Look, Shut Up and listen! The final riddle, it has a double meaning" Robin frowned, _Who the hell is this guy?!_

"Uhh okay… seriously who is this?!" said Beast Boy, not really grasping the concept and wondering why some guy was talking on his girl's... his... friends communicator.

"Just answer these questions! The fool knows it, the answer to that is nothing…"

"And nothing is boring, so stop wasting our time!" said Beast boy

"Nothing, to a fool, is boring… now tell me what you define as boring?"

"Well let's see, Numbers, big words, suits, papers, pencils, organization…"

Feedback was all they heard; whoever that was cut off the signal.

Cyborg and Robin fumed at the idea of someone hacking their system and breaking in to their radio frequency.

Kid Flash didn't notice, "So basically work bores ya?"

Robin snapped back in to focus, "wait!... not work... that's too general... its business! Business bores you, right?"

"Yeah!" said Beast Boy

A still angry Cyborg muttered to himself while pacing around the team. Starfire questioned, "what does this have to do with anything?"

"Do you get it, this Riddle was designed to test not just robin but the team, and the only way to think like a wise man, is to ask the fool" said Raven

"Yeah! Hey wait a minute..." said Beast Boy in confused realisation.

"No time… Beast Boy, what comes to mind when you think of a rich man?" asked Robin

Beast Boy shrugged "I dunno."

There was a short pause as Riddler echoed in Robins mind; the references to batman, the comparisons between them...

Robin and Kid Flash glanced at each other, "Bruce Wayne".

"More specifically, Wayne Enterprises, a business owned and run by Bruce Wayne" Kid Flash said in a speeding pace.

"Riddler's in the Wayne Enterprises building in the city" Said Robin in shock and masked horror.

Sparkbomb snapped to attention, forcing her eyes away from their fixed state on her communicator.

"To the T-Car" said Cyborg

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Woo, I tell yawl, those new fusion thrusters on the back of the car pack a punch" said Cyborg

"I'll say, and with no traffic, getting here was a breeze" said Beast Boy

"I still say I could have gotten here faster" said Kid Flash

"Quit your bragging you guys, I think Riddler knows we're here" said Robin, looking up at the roof, four large green searchlights were shining question marks into the sky with green lights

"Do those remind you of anything?" said Beast Boy to Robin in particular

"Don't say it Beast Boy! Let's just head up there, he'll never expect us to come down from the roof" said Robin who launched a grappling hook at the roof, which upon contact pulled Robin up a high speed causing him to launch up and land on the roof with a skilful flip, followed closely by Starfire, Cyborg on Pterodactyl Beast Boy, Raven and Spark on Rae's dark magic and Kid Flash who ran up the side of the building; However, none of them were prepared for the sight they saw in front of them.

In the middle of the roof, to the left of which was the giant neon sign of 'Wayne Enterprises', sat Terra, bleeding and broken but alive, in what appeared to be a round blue bubble…

"Terra!" Starfire proclaimed flying over with great speed, the titans quickly following. Starfire reached out to hug her long lost friend, but her arm went straight through her. "Terra?!"

"It's a hologram!"

"We've been scammed!"

Robin's eyes went wide in anger, "Riddler! Show yourself!"

"Why of course!" came a voice from who Robin realised was a person in the shadows, stepping out from the shadow the buildings sign was the Riddler himself

"What's this Riddler? Another Hologram?" said Robin

"Oh no Robin… I'm the real deal, although at this point I can't blame you for having suspicions" said Riddler

"Well the fun's over now Riddler, we've got you outnumbered five to one; we solved your damned riddles and got our friend back, which means you have no leverage and no way to escape" said Robin

Riddler simply chuckled under his breath "Oh you poor little bird, I'm afraid once again you've only succeeded in one thing, and that's proving my superior intelligence over yours… after all, didn't the Batman teach you never to run into the odd glowing bubble?" said Riddler

It was only then that Robin realised the huge mistake he and the team had just made, without thinking Robin threw one of his birdarangs at the Riddler, the birdarang hit the bubble with a ricoshade sound and flew back hitting Beast Boy in the head.

"Oww dude that stings" said Beast Boy rubbing his head

"It's like watching primates in the zoo, your sheer incompetence continues to astounded…" mocked the Riddler

"This wasn't part of the game Riddler, you cheated!" said Kid Flash

"Oh no you pointy haired speed freak, you simply failed to complete my last riddle" snarled the Riddler

"What are you talking about, the answer to the last riddle was nothing, nothing to a fool is boredom, business is boring and your light show here was a big giveaway" said Robin

"Ahh, but you forgot the last part of the riddle… Tell me Robin, what does the greatest hero fear?" asked Riddler

"Nothing" said Robin, arms crossed

"Oh really, well in that case let's put that to the test, or to be more precise, I have been putting it to the test, since the moment you opened that box to be exact" said Riddler

"What are you talking about?" said Robin

"Tell me Robin, did you really, journey to the other side of the country to escape Batman's leadership, did you do it to escape your legacy and carve your own, or could it be that you simply realised you don't have what it takes… to be the Bat!" said Riddler

"Shut Up! Don't pretend that you know me, you know nothing about me!" yelled Robin. Sparkbomb heart raced in overwhelming sadness, knowing how much this must be hurting Robin, and one glanced to Kid Flash showed he realised the same.

"Oh really, well then, I guess you should know, ever since you opened that box my loyal minion left of your door step, I've had my boys hacking every security camera in the city and your tower, including a few I hid just to catch you off guard… and what did I do with all these camera's? Why I've been transmitting your teams quest to solve my riddles all over the world wide web, I mean, after all, didn't you notice how nobody has been on the streets all night, that's because their all at home or their places of business just waiting to see you fail… even now people are turning in and watching you, here, trapped, completely at my mercy… and just wait until the Batman sees this, why, he'll probably look down on you with shame" said Riddler

Robin sank to his knees, the Riddler had bested him, he'd failed not only himself but his entire team… he'd abandoned Batman and his war on crime because he'd believed there must be a better way, a way to be a hero without giving up on a normal life, instead he'd successfully proven how Batman's way, was the only way… The other Titans spoke, but to Robin it was all just noise, he felt sick, he couldn't focus… he felt as though his whole world was about to come crashing down on top of him.

The titans looked to one another; they were stuck, seen and verbally slaughtered. Yet there main concern was there broken team mate on his knees.

"What does The Greatest Hero fear? Who knows, after all he's certainly not here" mocked the Riddler

Kid Flash shouted in fury and ricoshade off the side of the bubble like a red and yellow pinball, his repeated attempts of escaping the bubble had only resulted in his arms being badly bruised and strength failing, but it was all he could do to escape, Beast Boy had no room to change without crushing the others inside the buddle, Cyborgs lazers could bounce off the walls and vaporise everyone inside, that went double for Starfire, Raven was trying to force her rabid emotions to stay in check and Sparkbomb was watching Robin, kneeling completely unresponsive, on the floor… Cyborg tried punching the buddle wall again but it absorbed his blows like a sponge and knocked them back with twice the force.

"It's called a kinetic energy repellent bubble, when something goes in, it doesn't come out and anything inside trying to escape, it will absorb your attacks like a fly hitting a window, It knows it's not going anywhere but it's too stupid to stop" said Riddler

"Riddler, this game of yours is over, you've proven your point, your smart, now let us go!" said Cyborg

Riddler shot Cyborg a deathly glare, "A point, you think this was all to prove a point, oh no my dear automaton, that's where your wrong, I don't expect to get out of this unscathed, oh no I want to get caught, but not before I deal a blow to Batman that will make him crumble at the power of my superior intellect… I will take from him the one thing he thought he could live without, his surrogate son, his boy wonder, his… Robin; You see he's the thing, since little Robin left to become his own hero or whatever the reason, the Batman has been lacking in something… the other villains of Arkham Asylum fail to notice, but I noticed, I realised, without the Robin, without a successor, the Batman has a time limit… he's getting older Robin, someday maybe fifty, sixty years from now he'll have to retire, and then what? Who will take over the mantle of the bat? That is why I came here, Batman needs a Robin… unfortunately in failing to complete my Riddles, you are deemed unworthy for the title of Robin… oh boys" said the Riddler as numerous Riddler henchmen armed with grenades and automatic assault rifles burst out of the nearby stairwell and stood in a line like a firing squad

"Riddler no!" yelled Kid Flash

"You cannot do this!" said Starfire

"I'm sure when the Batman and his league receive my movie of your failure they will come after me, but it's all for the best, and when the day comes that Batman must retire and the new Robin takes over, like it or not I will be the one Batman will thank… now my minions, do us all a favour and rid the world of this imbeciles once and for all" said Riddler pointing his question mark tipped cane their way

The Titans eyes slammed shut… but the gun shots never came...

All of the Titans opened their eyes to find the line of minions hanging from the roof edge, and The Riddler fighting off a black siluette, of which was too hard to make out in the dark night air and the darkness of the costume.

"You dare make a mockery of the Riddler, I captured the Teen Titans, I rigged this impossible trap, the victory belongs to me!" yelled Riddler taking a swing at the form, before receiving a blow to the head, knocking him out cold and his cane smashed to pieces.

As the cane shattered, the force bubble vanished, freeing the captive Titans inside… all of whom held mixed emotions to their helper, Who promptly turned away and disappeard into the night.

...

"Dude, what just happened?" asked Beast Boy

"No idea man..." Kid Flash answered

"This is one heavy night..." Cyborg sighed

"I suggest we take this evil villain to the jail of cells and go home..." Starfire said.

But when they looked over, the minions and green suited man were gone. "I guess the mystery dude took 'em" Beast boy reasoned. And with the weight of the night events on everyone's shoulders, they agreed and just wanted to go home. The titans shared glances each wondering how to handle the web wide videos of their failure, but they shook it off and decided to wait until morning. One thought remained... What to do about Robin? There disheartened and humiliated leader.

Sparkbomb watched her leader and lifelong friend; never before had he looked so lost. In a spare of the moment decision, she reached out and held his hand and they all headed home; each titan now and then throwing a reassuring comment Robin's way.

No titan thought any less of Robin for the day's events.

Robin walked slowly, in a matter of minutes he'd had his pride, his self-respect and all his good works tarnished, maybe the Riddler was right, maybe Robin didn't have what it takes, not just to be the Robin to his Batman, but to be a hero in general, after all he had to depend on his friends to solve Riddler's puzzles and he'd led his team into three traps in one night. What kind of leader was that?

The Car ride back was silent.

**A/N - REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Xxxx After all this work, I hope I deserve some long reviews, What did you think? Likes? Dislikes? Positives? Negatives?**

**Did you like the focus change in this chapter? More Robin based than Sparkbomb.**


	23. Failing Batman

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'**

**Kid Flash POV**

A few weeks ago when I first spoke to Robin about possibly moving in with them and becoming a Teen Titan, he had told me about the recent events involving Sparkbomb and how crazy things had been. That was when I knew I had to come.

When I got here and saw her, I could see how different she was, she seemed so distant... we had kept in contact after she left our old team, but it wasn't the same. So being here and making her feel better, while catching up with my best bro, while making new friends was awesome! What I arrived, that was when I knew I was needed here.

But now... Geez! Who could have seen it coming? Rob's been really down since the Riddler scare the other day, me and the Titans have tried everything to cheer him up, but he wasn't buying any of it. He wouldn't leave his work. Serious much? I tried telling him that Batman and the league would understand about what happened when they saw the video... I still can't believe that the Riddler videoed everything that we did... But Robin would not accept it; He was too embarrassed and angry at himself. Honestly he has to reason to be, we were all at fault and the day after the incident the people of Jump city had been awesome!

There were news reports dedicated to us, saying that they were proud of how we handled such a difficult situation and anyone who disagreed should be ashamed. They were totally supportive of Robin and he choices. They had said 'Titans, if you're watching, we want you to know that no matter what people outside of Jump city may think. You are our heroes and we will be here to support you... And Robin. Thank you.'

As if dedicated News broadcasts weren't enough we were sent letters, people waved at the tower as they passed and posters were up at the coast line, that the T-tower faced, giving us peppy messages and the classic 'Go Teen Titans!'

But, then I only knew that from looking out the window. No one, not any single one of us had stepped out of the tower since it happened, I guess everyone felt a little put down, but were all arguing that we are only inside because we haven't had a reason to leave.

Well, there's no point in lying to myself now is there?

I sighed and pulled a bag of potato chips out of the cupboard, ripping them open and stuffing them in my mouth in the same second.

I looked around the main room, because Cyborg was keeping busy working on the T-car, Raven was meditating, Star was doing who knows what and Robin was hidden away in the dark evidence room, I only saw Beast boy as a puppy, sitting beside Spark on the floor by some desk, with a music player lying on top. That was another thing that made me wonder, why hadn't she done something? Back on our old team days if Rob was feeling down, Spark would be there by his side cheering him up in an instant, from what I had heard she generally managed to make him feel better with some happy story from his flying Grayson days when they were younger or some philosophical quote that she copied from a book.

But now, she was just so... so... so out of focus.

She hadn't gone to see Robin in the evidence room. She hadn't gone back to old memories, she hadn't reassured anyone, and she hadn't quoted anything! It's like she just didn't care.

But everyone on the old team knew about Robin and Sparkbomb. We had all seen those looks/glances and the protective attitudes and there occasional hand brushings. But know that I'm here in the Titans tower, everything is so much different, I don't know what the others knew and didn't...well certain things I knew they didn't know, Robs history for example.

I guess I'll get used to it.

So chomping on my chips I left Beast boy to stay with Spark and went to the dark evidence room to continue my effort to help Robin.

Dude needs to relax... what's the worst that could happen? Batman glares at hi... Oh damnn, that's scary! Hmm... Maybe Rob's hostility is understandable, I only had Bat-glare once and I never wanted it again.

As I reached the outside of the door, labelled 'evidence', I dropped the chip bag on the floor and forced the automatic door open, hearing the crashes and slams I knew what to expect. And sure enough there he was.

"Rob!" I shouted as the door close abruptly behind me

He turned and glared, "what?!" I flinched as he kicked the table again and threw a bird-a-rang at the wall, with an aggressive shout.

"Dude! Bro! Stop!" I put my hand out to nudge his shoulder.

He turned away and launched his fist at the wall, before falling down the floor, with his back to the wall and legs loosely pulled up to his chest. I sat beside him, like any good bro would right?

"It's not your fault Rob. You can't blame yourself."

He stared at the wall opposite and I knew I finally cracked through to him after my many separate attempts. He didn't try to hide the obvious sadness and anger on his face.

Since I first arrived here he had seemed different, more grown up I guess. But now He looked like how I remembered him, my younger brother.

Right now, He looked like he could smash everything in sight - and looking around it seemed like he had tried - but he also looked like he wanted to cry... I hadn't seen that look on him since we had that fake mission, and he realised he didn't want to grow up to be Batman. I remember him telling black canary, that look was so similar to now...

"You don't get it KF" I took a shaky breath

"'course I do. Just because the Riddler says you're not up to scratch, that doesn't make it true. I mean, why would you even think that you -"

He cut me off, "That's not it. Well, that's not all of it. I'm just not any good at this KF! On the old team, the league was always nearby and we always had help to keep the team together and grounded. On that mission I couldn't even keep Beast boy from running off to the wrong location, where he could've got injured! Or keep the Riddler from shooting us to _death_! I mean that's basic training: _Be aware of your surroundings_! I couldn't even do that. Then even now I'm _failing_ as the leader and I'm _failing_ as Robin and I'm _failing_ Batman! I haven't even cracked what's going on with Sparkbomb and how long have I known her?! 11 years! Since we were 6! and I can't get what's wrong with her! Of all people I should be able to get through to her right? I mean, she's the girl who knew my family! And She's the girl that yelled at Batman for training me for 3 hours straight when were 9 And She's the girl who I took fear gas for when we were 12 and She's the girl who I lov-"

I raised an eyebrow, _I knew it._

He changed the theme of his stress relief rant.

"I can't do this KF. If I can't even talk to her, How can I be what's expected of me? Riddler was right I can't be like Batman and I can't be a leader." He scrubbed at his eyes threw the mask with my arm in frustration and to get rid of what I'm guessing were on coming tears that he didn't want to been seen.

I took a moment, "Bro. You don't need the league and you don't need Batman. What you need is a boost. You had a rough fall, and trust me I have gone through many of them. But we'll get you through it."

He tilted his head back and said numbly and slight sarcastically, "how do you suggest you do that?"

I grinned, "Don't worry dude, I got Ideas."

He shook his head and I'm guessing he rolled his eyes, he looks totally beaten down. I patted his shoulder, in what I hoped was, reassuring. "I'm here for you Rob." He just nodded, looking at the wall.

We sat there for a bit in the silence, just like we used to after a rough time, hanging out... well, kind of. Sitting in silence, and one of us was depressed and upset, and the other was me. Enough said.

**Sparkbomb POV**

After leaving Beast boy asleep in the main room, I softly walked in my room and glared at the white toy dove sitting on my bed. "This is all your fault." I picked it up and with a flex of my fist and a click on my finger I blew it up, from the inside. As I starred at the pieces as it fell, I looked to the window and then I looked at my dressing table. "I stared at myself in the mirror and glared pulling at my cape and throwing off my boots. I bent forward and stared at my face in the mirror a tear rolled down my cheek as I whispered, "Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"

**A/N - REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**So, we have some negative emotions building up. A hint of Bromance, and a secret that no one has yet to guess ^-^**

**What do you want to happen? What do you want to see more of? What do you want to know?**

**Love ya all! X **


	24. Red and Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'**

**Sparkbomb POV**

I stood there staring into the mirror. It made me look so different and yet it made me feel like me again.

I smiled.

The new costume was perfect.

It was rather hard to get it made, but I got in to contact with a distant friend who made mine, Robin's and I believe Batman's costume the first time too, and they jumped at the chance to create a new costume for me; Though I had to be careful because I didn't want anyone else to know about it, or influence it or me. I had to find who I was and this costume would help me because this costume would be 100% me.

Naturally, It took me a few attempts at designing to get the look right. I decided to make it reflect two colours that my life seemed to revolve around. Black and Red.

My hair was raven black and had red ends.

Black was the dark of my life that has past.

Red was the blood of the angry men that had killed or almost killed so many people in my life.

Black represented the dark nights I feared, that I vowed would end at last.

Red... well, red is my new dawn on the horizon.

I sighed and spun around on the spot.

The red was how my soul felt now, like it was on fire. Burning. Constantly burning. Was it bad? No.

The black would be my world if I wasn't a hero, if I had never met Dick, or Bruce. It would be my world if I had never been on the young justice team with, what came to be my extended family. It would be my life if I had never become a Teen Titan.

Red was the colour of desire, while Black was the colour of despair; Two themes which seemed to shadow my life.

My eyes travelled up the length of my mirror, passing over my outfit, to my red and black hair. The memory flooded my head and I laughed. Maybe that was the reason I felt so strongly about the colour theme in my costume...

Or maybe it was predominantly black because that was the colour my greatest weakness and fear. Night Steam, the liquid of the night that no one even knew followed them in dark and watched them always. It was a part of them, but it was a part they never wanted to meet.

I looked down and brushed my hands over the soft, strong fabric.

My outfit now consisted of a mid-thigh length skirt that was black, but had a red edge at the bottom, that slightly resembled a pool of blood. The top was wonderful. It was skin tight, as was only fitting, and was mostly black, with a red edge on my bottom, where it met the top of the skirt. Then, possibly my favourite quality of the top, it had mixed red and black straps, which hung of my shoulders.

I looked over myself once more before putting on my black, light weight ankle high shoes and I quickly pulled my hair up in a high pony tail with a red ribbon. "There's something missing..." I looked on my vanity desk and pick up a bright red lipstick that contrasted with my pale skin tone. After putting it on, I puckered my lips with a little 'pop'. "Perfect" I grinned and nodded to myself.

Turning around, I headed to the door to enter the main room and surprise the others with my new look. _I can't wait to see their faces... _I froze.

Oh yeah... Robin.

He's been hiding himself away a lot lately, either in his room by himself or in the evidence room, sometimes when you walk past you can hear Wally talking to him. That gave me some comfort to know that Robin had someone to talk too, I just couldn't face talking to him right now - not with everything going on...

Kid flash had tried to get me to talk to him or Robin, he said it was obvious that I was keeping something a secret and that I had never been secretive before, well... to them at least. And that was true, I hadn't. But they would never forgive me if I had told them the truth behind what I had done. So that's it I avoided speaking to him lately, I avoided most of the team... but then it didn't really notice as everyone was hiding away in the tower from the public eye, as everyone hoped the news would die down fast.

Honestly, I haven't spoken to robin much since the day the Riddler _attacked_ and we were saved by someone in the dark.

Of course, I knew who that person was.

I hated that person. That person betrayed and lied to me. THAT person made me something I hated. Someone I knew my friends would hate. THAT PERSON... that person saved us...

Why?

I knelt down on my soft carpet floor and pulled an old shoe box out from under my bed. I pulled the lid of discarding it to the side and stared at the contents. They were soft white pieces of white material and odd sized pieces of white fully toy stuffing. They were the remains of the toy dove he had given me that night on the pier.

**Flashback**

I was following cyborg back to the team, when I felt eyes on me. I turned around and surveyed the busy area, my eyes darted across many people, but quickly connected with the light green eyes I had only ever seen once; as he quickly pulled a red baseball cap down to cover them, as he signalled me over with a flick of his wrist.

Hesitantly, I made my way through the crowd to the 'shoot the duck' game stall. I ran my eyes over him, analysing if he was trust worthy or not. The pulled down cap, said he wasn't. But his confident stand told me he was. His simple smile told me he was. His clothes were normal. His stature looked normal. He seemed like someone who I could trust, to an extent at least, for someone I just met.

As I reach him, he smiled and nodded. "Hey."

I walked around to his left hand side and he watched looking rather amused. I replied after a moment, "Hello"

"You're that girl, right? The girl in the Titans?" He asked with a knowledgeable tone that didn't match the question.

"I am... well, one of them, at least."

"You're the one that came from Blüdhaven, with that side kick from Gotham?" I stared at him, _how does he know I came with robin?_ "You were attacked by the freak the Joker a while ago right? Can't imagine why that head case would be out here..."

"I don't appreciate you referring to my friend like that." I paused "How do you know all that?"

He smirked, and picked up the plastic gun off the wooden stand to aim at the moving targets at the back wall. "Everyone knows that... it's common knowledge in Jump, probably Gotham and Blüdhaven too.

_I suppose that's true... _"Yes. I guess you're right." I shook my head and watched as he hit his target, dead centre. "Why did you call me over? Because I doubt it was to tell me about myself..."

His head lowered in concentration, as he shot once more and hit the target. "I called you over, to see if you would come." His head moved slightly to face me, though I could not see past his cap. "And you did."

I frowned in confusion, "What purpose would this little test of your achieve?"

"No purpose. I only did it to see if you would." He spoke in such a careful manner; He knew what he was saying with a scary precision.

"So you're wasting my time." I said a little angry and was about to leave.

"No." I stared at him

"Excuse me?"

"No, I didn't call you over to waste your time JesséBelle." His lips struggled to hide a smirk, as he said my name.

My breath caught in my throat and I clenched my fists and stretched them out again, "What did you just say..."

"Your name. JesséBelle. That is your name, right?" I nodded, feeling slightly numb

"Yes it is." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"No need to be defensive" He grinned and in a sly little motion he shot down the last target. "I just don't get why anyone, even the joker, would wanna hurt your pretty face."

I scoffed and looked away. _Don't even try it dude. _From the corner of my eye I saw him receive a prize from the stall.

"Wanna know something else? You wouldn't be such a target if you'd just stop trying to please everyone." My head shot to face him, feeling offended.

"Who do you think you are telling me who I am and what I should do?!" My hands flexed and orbs of kinetic energy formed.

He smirked again, in his little charming way. "It's what you do. You try to be so perfect and pure and innocent and make everyone happy. It make mental creeps like the Joker want to break you down and crack your spirit." He reached out and nudged my arm.

"Why should I listen to you?" I asked, while silently considering what he was saying.

"Because."

"Because why."

"Just... Because."

I laughed, looking away "That's not a reason."

I felt him touch my chin and gently pull my face back to face him, "Just trust me Tinkerbelle."

_Tinker Bell? Like the fairy? Where did that come from? _I said nothing, only stared.

"Don't be the Dove everyone wants you to be, be a chameleon, just blend in, but still be your own person." He smiled and seemed so sweet "No one wants you to get hurt Tink."

I looked down as he push something soft into my hands; A toy Dove.

"Remember that." He finished

I nodded starring at the toy.

"I will..."

I jump when I felt him kiss my cheek, and I quickly spun around to find that he had disappeared.

**Flashback end**

Tears pricked my eyes, but I quickly scrubbed them away. I stared at my hand for a moment _damn... where are my gloves?... _I threw the box down on the floor, slightly in anger and mostly in frustration. Wearing these gloves gets so irritating after a while, but I have to wear them to hide the scars on my palms. My power to control energy scars my hands when I use it and I can't stand to see them.

I open my tall wardrobe and sat on the floor to search through the boxes and moving a wrapped box out on to the floor, to find my gloves had fallen down the back. As I picked them up, I glanced back to the present on the floor.

I pulled on my fingerless black gloves and pick up the box, pushing the wardrobe doors closed by kicking my foot out behind me.

I sat in my desk chair and looked at the box; I had finished it a while ago and must have forgotten about it...

Every year on the anniversary that we became heroes, Robin and I have a private celebration of sorts. We give each other a present, like we did when we were nine years old...

_We've never not gone through with this tradition... _

I sighed and stood up leaving the box on the chair and stopped when I reached my door.

_Should I tell him... what would he say? _

I glanced back to my mirror, then to the box of soft toy remains, then to the wrapped gift and finally, over to the picture on my bedside table. The picture was of me and robin after we finished our first mission. We were both smiling at Alfred as he took the picture, I had jumped on Robins back just before hand and had my chin on his shoulder, and the picture had been taken as we both started cracking up with laughter. Things were so much simpler back then...

I stared at the young duo in the frame and felt a small smile of nostalgia creep up on me.

_He deserves to know..._

With shaking hands and a pounding heart, I left the room.

**A/N - REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**So hints and secrets are beginning to come in to light. **

**Who do you think the mystery guy is? What's Sparks big secret? **

**Tell me what you thought!**

**Part 2 of this chapter will be posted Christmas eve!**

**xXx ! MERRY CHRISTMAS! xXx**


	25. The Green Mile

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this story except the plot and 'Spark Bomb'**

**I am SO sorry that it's been so long since I've updated! So much has changed! I've finished school and I now have a job! **

**I truly hope you can forgive me! Xx**

**Robin POV**

"Wally, why do I have to do this?" I asked for the third time, feeling rather cheesed off that I was dragged away from the evidence room, just to sit in the main room of the tower.

"Dude, I've known you for a long time. You're only hiding in that dark room, not because you don't wanna face the city, But because it's all dark and gloomy. It reminds you of a cave... you know, like a bat cave ..." He stared at me for a moment. I stared back in denial but I had to face it. He was right. He continued pushing me forward, past the many rooms and blank doors. "...You have to forget what the Riddler guy said. He was wrong and everyone knows it. You're awesome bro." He grinned and pushed me in the shoulder, as usual. "You're Robin. THE Robin. Don't let some mental patient get you down."

I didn't reply. What could I possibly say to that?

As he shoved me forward one more time, I stepped in to the main room. Looking around I could see Cyborg and Beast Boy were back to their old selves, sitting on the couch playing video games while calling out insults to each other on the others driving skills or laughing that they hit each other and got stuck upside down and had to restart the game over to be able to continue playing.

"Come on" Kid Flash pulled on my arm once or twice indicating that I have to follow him. I didn't.

Staying put, I briefly wondered where the girls were. Raven was probably meditating in her room or on the roof. Judging by the smell coming from the kitchen, Starfire was most definitely in there and Spark... I don't know where she is, but then I haven't been out of the evidence room for a while... I hope she's alright. Me and her have never been like this before; so distant and secretive, we always knew what was going on with the other and how to handle every situation, but this was all new. We've never had a public humiliation before... maybe that's why she won't talk to me or see me... I've ruined everything for us.

And just like that, the storm cloud was back over my head.

**Sparkbomb POV**

I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. Fear and nerves flooded through me as I walked down the hall towards the main room. I couldn't even bare to look up, I simply starred at the floor and looked at me new costume and shoes. I had no idea how to tell him. I had no idea how he would take it. He's going to hate me, I just know it.

It takes years to build a friendship... and this one mistake will destroy it all... Everything we've been through... everything we survived won't matter... It's all lost.

Finally, I forced myself to look up, but it was too late. I crashed straight into the back of the guy I was looking for and together we crashed to the ground. The saddest part of all this... This fall was probably the last thing we would do together. Huh...

"Sorry!" We said in unison. He rolled over and I was suddenly made more aware that I was on top of him.

His masked eyes starred up at me in surprise and I realised I may never be close to him again. As he opened his mouth to speak, I hugged him and buried my face into the crook of his neck as tears fought their way out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Hey... Spark? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Spark?" He wraps his arms around me protectively and sits us up, so our legs cross over and we're sitting side by side, with my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry... Robin I'm so sorry..." My voice cracks with a sob as I speak and he runs a hand up and down my back supportively.

"What do you mean? It was an accident" He sweetly smiles.

"n-no... I didn't mean that... I-" He cuts me off.

"Don't be silly, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who led us in to that trap..." He voice drifts off and I shake my head quickly.

"I didn't mean that... I... I... I really messed up and because of that I haven't been there for you when you needed me and I-"

"Spark, you don't have to say anything. That business with The Riddler was hard for everyone." Robin says softly, after cutting me off and, seemingly in an attempt to cheer me up, changes the subject. "You look nice by the way. New costume? It suits you." He grins and remarks "And it's black! Now you definitely fit in as one of the Bat-Fam" He teases and wipes the tears off my face. I couldn't help but smile.

Damn nerves are making me a mess.

"Thanks. I really needed a change." I regrettably stood up and gave him a hand.

"Well it's a great change... I mean, not that you didn't look great before, I just mean that-" I laughed.

"I understand"

"It's nice to see you again..." He smiles and takes my hand

"You too... it feels like we haven't seen each other in forever..." with my head lower slightly I glance up at him through my fringe. "I miss you"

With a light squeeze to my hand, he opens his mouth to reply, but gets interrupted by a loud cough.

Our heads snapped around to see Kid Flash watching us with a smug grin and an eyebrow raised in grim suggestive satisfaction.

"I hate to interrupt, but could you get a room?" He laughed to himself and I softly smiled looking down at my feet.

"Sorry Wally... actually, Robin, could we talk in my room? I really need to tell you something..." My nerves were back. I clutched my hands together to stop them from shaking.

Robin looked concerned and nodded immediately, "yeah, of course"

"Is this something I should be worried about?" KF called over across the room from his seat watching TV.

I might as well be honest... "Maybe..."

I pretended that I didn't see the look that the two boys shared, as I kept Robins hand in mine to get him to follow me out of the room.

I feel like I'm walking the green mile.

**A/N - Please Review! **

**The next one will be up VERY soon!**


End file.
